Like father like son: beginning
by Clarlie
Summary: Fighting Naruto Orochimaru decides to use an ace in his sleeve. But things seem to happen not the way he planned. Now Konoha receives a powerful ally. But why Naruto is not happy at all?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! Yeah, it finally happened! Sorry for English – it's not my native language but I'm doing my best.

I don't own Naruto just borrowed him a little to play.

Waiting for your reviews…

**Like father like son: beginning.**

**Prologue**

"Great, just great, dammit," he cursed to himself while trying to stand up again.

Things were beginning to change from bad to worst, and why did it have to happen during this mission! The mission where he was a group leader for the first time… It didn't matter that the group consisted of only two people, him and Sakura. It was his mission to carry out as a leader, and now it seemed like he was going to fail. Finally his injured legs stopped shaking, and he was able to stand up in front of his challenger, to stare him right in the eyes. His own dull blue eyes void of any emotion. Inside his façade Naruto was shaking. Fool or not, he felt as if he couldn't defeat this person – there was too much of a power gap between them. The eyes of his rival met his own. A yellow flash was the only thing Naruto saw before collapsing again.

10 minutes earlier…

Naruto hit his mark, and Orochimaru flew over a large earthbound stone.

"You're strong," he told him, still looking at Naruto. "Most likely at Sasuke's level. What a pity that he's not here – we could have a fantastic battle!"

"Shut up!" Naruto roared. Every phrase about the raven-haired boy reflected painfully in his heart. He just didn't know how to fight it – the pain of his stolen friend, imagining him wandering somewhere far away not knowing that his comrades need him.

Just for revenge, just to kill someone who caused him pain? Vengeance became his only purpose in life.

"Rasengan!" He shouted, forming a blue chakra ball in his hand.

Orochimaru's laughing stopped abruptly as he watched blond boy running at him at monstrous speeds.

He was fast enough to sidestep the attack, and the blue ball only hit his hand with a loud crack. The snake master stared dumbly at it. He couldn't believe his eyes. This little bastard had just broken his hand! A _sannin's_ hand!

Naruto's breathing was heavy and quick. This move put him at his limit, and he knew it, but now he had an advantage. A big advantage. If he knocked the snake master out and brought him back to the village everybody would acknowledge him. Eventually they'd know where Sasuke is and then everything would be all right.

Only one thing was in the way. It looked like Orochimaru wouldn't give up that easily.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke nervously, looking at pink haired girl who was struggling with her legs in a futile attempt to get up. "Are you all right?"

"More or less," she smiled, her attempts to stand failing. "Better than this bastard I think, but he did something to my legs."

It was true though, her opponent, Kabuto, looked like he was going to die any minute.

"Looks like Godaime's teachings were useful," he chuckled and then fell, his voice quiet, "You're definitely not that useless scum that you used to be."

"Shut up," Sakura kicked him again causing him to moan. "Just die peacefully and don't be a bother." Obviously her inner self began to show itself more often, and she no longer

"Hehe!" Naruto laughed. "We won, Sakura-chan! Team 7 is the best!"

"Well, thanks to this power draining jutsu that I learned they don't look as bad ass as they used to," she answered with a grin.

They chatted like little kids, and forgot about their surroundings. It was their first major error. Kabuto dragged himself over to Orochimaru using his remaining strength, and healed the broken arm. Doing this he began to pale. Life force was flying out of his body at an alarming rate.

"I don't know what this bitch did to me," he whispered. "But I'm pretty sure it's fatal. In this condition my body doesn't heal itself as usual." he coughed.

Orochimaru's gaze expressed something unreadable. Was it sadness or sorrow? Or was he just thinking about the other plan? It was probably the latter.

"Well, my friend," he told Kabuto. "It looks like you should serve me – one last time."

"Serve in wha…" Kabuto never had a chance to complete his sentence. His body arched as a kunai pierced his heart.

Orochimaru held it tight, and looked at the stream of blood that leaked out of the body of his former comrade.

"I'm pretty sure that you'd enjoyed seeing this a lot, Kabuto," he said, taking a little piece of paper seemingly out of nowhere.

Naruto who was running to stop him felt like he hit a solid wall. All that he could do was stand and watch what was to happen next.

It didn't take long. Clasping his hands in a position that Naruto hadn't seen before Orochimaru smiled.  
"I hadn't planned on using this on you. Not now at least, but I think that it suits you well – you deserved such an end, kid."

Sakura's eyes flashed. She didn't even know what jutsu Orochimaru was going to perform, but she had a feeling it would be something fatal for Naruto.

"Naruto, run!" she shouted with all the power in her lungs.

Orochimaru smiled once again.

"Too late, fox boy," he muttered and then exclaimed:

"Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei!"

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto turned for a moment to face Sakura. It was almost as if he was certain that she knew the answer, but he was greeted with her frightened eyes.

He followed her gaze to the direction of Orochimaru, and froze in his place. From the earth appeared a box… no, it was a coffin. Wait, this snake bastard had done a summoning technique, right? But whom did he call? Mist surrounded battleground, and all that Naruto could see was a human form, and Orochimaru putting a kunai with a paper sheet inside it.

An almost deafening silence had fallen on the battlefield. The only sound Naruto heard was a beating of his heart – and it was too loud for comfort.

"Sakura-chan!" He cried. "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" He was relieved to hear her answer because for a moment he felt like he was left alone in the world.

Mist began to disappear and once again Naruto saw two figures. One who was apparently Orochimaru remained in the same place, while the other slowly walked towards the terrified teenager.

"Hey!" He tried in his goofy manner to understand who it was but failed miserably. A flash sparkled in the air, and Naruto felt himself flying across the battlegrounds. This person's hit was strong, and he didn't have any time to dodge it.

"Who the hell are you?" He made another attempt to uncover the identity of the mystery fighter, while getting up ten meters away from where he was previously hit.

It looked like the mist stayed only in his head after this strike. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head trying to calm down. When he opened them the man was standing directly in front of him. The first moment it was a shock for Naruto. Here… now…in front of him stood someone who he saw almost everyday. Well honest to say, his face anyhow. The one engraved in the rocks surrounding Konoha. The man he respected, feared and hated. This was the man who gave his life for his village and tainted his own. The Yondaime Hokage.

"Uh," Naruto stepped back and shouted at Orochimaru. "And why did you do this? You're so weak that you had to summon a dead man to handle me?"

The snake master's smile became frightening.

"You don't understand, fool?" He asked. "Now he's as alive as you or me. Only, he doesn't have any memories, or regrets thanks to my kunai add-on. All he has is skills, and my command to kill you." Looking at Naruto's shocked face, said. "You should be proud… I used this same technique to kill the Third, you know."

"To kill...the Third," Naruto repeated dumbly looking into the dull eyes of the Yondaime.

'Genius shinobi,' the Hokage-wanna-be repeated soundlessly Ero-Sennin's words about his ex-pupil. What could he do against him? This guy sealed Kyuubi with his powers! He was the strongest Hokage in Konoha's history! Maybe if we run away fast enough…He shocked himself to even consider this. Him, Uzumaki Naruto, who gave the oath never to be afraid, and to never run away, was shaking!

"Well-well," it seemed like Orochimaru saw right through him. " Frightening, isn't it, boy? Maybe if you beg for you life I won't kill you. Then again maybe not," - he taunted.

"Naruto, run away!" Sakura shouted. "You can't win against him. I…I read a lot about his techniques. He's invincible!"

Hearing her voice Naruto stopped in his tracks. That's right! Sakura…He almost forgot about her.

"Even if I run Sakura-chan can't move. I can't just leave her here to die. There's no way," he shook his head.

'It is when you are protecting your important person, that you became truly strong," he remembered Haku's words. The trembling stopped. The blond boy stood up silently, eyeing Yondaime who was watching the scene in front of him. He hadn't even started to move.

"Remember!" Naruto exclaimed returning to his normal self. "The one who'll become Konoha's Hokage will never run! I'll show you my way of the ninja!"

"Words…" Orochimaru yawned. "I'm tired of these words. Every time I meet you I hear exactly the same thing. Teach him a lesson, Yondaime. Show him what a true Hokage's power should be like. Kill him."

Yondaime raised his head almost as if he were getting up from a nap. His eyes flashed.

'Oh, no,' was Naruto's only thought. Luckily his hands being cleverer than him made the correct move almost automatically.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating 10 clones.

The air sparked as the Fourth Hokage began to move. One, two… Naruto couldn't make is eyes follow the inhuman speed possessed by the yondaime.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He cried again creating more clones in an attempt to buy some more time. Should he summon Gamabunta… but what could the frog boss do against the yellow flash? The target would be too small and too fast for him. There's no way. To catch him in rendan, he would first need to make him move slower. But how?

"Think, dammit, think," he ordered himself, and created another batch of clones.

"At first it was fun, but now it's becoming boring," Yondaime's voice snapped him out of his trance. It wasn't a very deep voice, but on the other hand it wasn't boyish either. Only its intonation, very strong, but also playful. It didn't sound like they were fighting for their lives. It looked as if Naruto offered some toy, and now the yondaime became tired of it. "You think that you're the only one who can do Kage Bunshin? Well, sorry to say it, brat, but you're wrong."

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" He repeated Naruto's move and in a moment's time ten hokage finished off Naruto's clones.

"Dammit," Naruto cursed again. The Forth's punch this time didn't send him flying – he was able to block it. Their eyes met for a moment.

It was strange, but the Yondaime's eyes were the same color as his own. This on it's own was not a big rarity, for Konoha had Many blue-eyed children, but for some reason, this fact clicked in his mind. Unfortunately, he had no time to think about it now.

Strike...another strike…

"He's playing with me! It's like a game of cat-and-mouse," Naruto finally understood. "He can kill me in an instant, but he's waiting… but, waiting for what?"

His hands slipped and he caught a strong blow to the face which sent him flying.

"Great, just great, dammit," he cursed standing up once again. This time the Yondaime didn't give him time to recover, and punched him once more. Naruto's vision became blurred. All that he could see was a yellow flash striking him again, and again. He collapsed, and tried to catch his breath.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, all the while attempting to get up.

Naruto's world which was previously concentrated just on him and his opponent became much larger. Sakura… yes… she was in danger. He couldn't just lay here and prepare to die. He had to find the way to save everyone again! This thought gave him strength. He stood up, blocked Yondaime's kick and created another Kage Buhshin. A few seconds of concentration was all that he needed to create it. A wall of clones began to disappear as the Yondaime moved closer, and closer towards him, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted facing him, and concentrating all the power he had into the spiral ball of charka that he held in his hand.

But when he expected his attack to meet his opponent, the man was gone. "He dodged it! It can't be!" Naruto exclaimed, and spun around, only to be greeted by another Rasengan to his stomach.

Now he completely understood what Kabuto had felt when he had been stricken by this technique. It was painful…like his whole body was turned upside down. Like nothing in it was left unbroken.

Yondaime's smile was something between triumph and pity. He blinked.

"What the hell?" Naruto cursed. "It's a perfect time for him to finish me. Why… why is he hesitating? Maybe… I'm already dead and he decided to let me die? No! I can't die here… I can't…"

He tried to get up but it was impossible. At last his body refused to listen to it's master.

Sakura couldn't watch. Seeing her comrade, and her friend being beaten…dying. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she didn't care.

"Please," she whispered. "Not anymore. Let him live."

Naruto's lips were moving like he was saying something, but from a distance she couldn't hear a word. Yondaime cocked his head looking amusedly at his opponent.  
"You're quite an interesting boy," he concluded. "Using my own jutsu against me… Obviously you have guts. Well, now, maybe not" he told looking at Naruto's torn body.

"Shut up," Naruto whispered. It looked like his life would end here, but now he couldn't think about Sakura nor Orochimaru. There was only once question that he could concentrate on. It was a question that he had asked himself many times, but had never received an answer to. Maybe now, before he died, he could finally find out.

"Answer me, why?" he grabbed the Yondaime's shirt with all of his remaining strength.

"Why what?" Asked the 4th hokage, trying to understand what the boy meant.

"Why it was me?" Naruto shouted in desperation. "Why was it me," he repeated. The question was quieter this time. "Of all the kids in Konoha…why did you have to choose me…why did you have to ruin my life? To make people hate me? Was it because I was an orphan? Because no parent would allow you to do that to their child?"

"To do what?" asked the 4th slowly almost as he didn't understand what's going on at all.

"Shit," Naruto cursed. "Of course he wouldn't understand. Orochimaru took away all his memories. He can't answer me. Even he doesn't know the answer."

"To do what?" Yondaime repeated and Naruto felt himself becoming angry. He was angry with himself for being too weak, angry with Orochimaru who ruined his mission and he was especially angry with the man standing in front of him. The one pretending that nothing happened.

"I'll make you remember," he roared calling out Kyuubi's charka. It was all that he had left at the moment. He stood up red chakra enveloping him, and burning bright enough to force Yondaime to close his eyes for a moment.

When he reopened them he saw the boy standing in front of him- crying. "What did he do to him?" His mind screamed. "And why could he almost physically feel the boy's hurt?"

"To do this!" Naruto cried, unzipping his jacket revealing a strange seal on his torn stomach. "To seal Kyuubi into me, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uzumaki… Naruto…" this name clicked in his mind, and restored old memories. Images of the past began to return to him at tremendous speeds. A beautiful raven-haired woman, a big house, and many people. Fox eye, and people's screams filling the night. A baby boy with claw like scars on his cheeks... The memories came quickly, but he understood now. He opened his eyes, but they were no longer soulless orbs. They flashed with a power, the power of the Yondaime hokage.

The scream was the only thing that Naruto could do. His strength was leaving him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The Hokage just stood there, and looked at the boy unable to move.

"What are you staring at?" Orochimaru shouted. "Kill him!"

'Ororchimaru. Him. Of course it was that man who made him do it.'

Yondaime raised his chin and looked at the snake-master. He disappeared in a flash, and reappeared behind Orochimaru holding kunai to his neck.

"I changed my mind," he said. "I think that I would be able to kill you with pleasure, coward."

"Nice to see you again," Orochimaru smiled. "Well I was right summoning you wasn't very bright idea. You always have an ace up your sleeve. Tell me, what technique you used?"

"And you'd think that I'd tell you?" Yondaime whispered. "I have so much to pay you back for that I just can't wait," He held kunai tighter.

"The same as ever," Orochimaru sighed. "You can try to kill me blondy, but it'll take time you know. I won't give up so easily. Just think for a moment," He smiled again. "What will happen to your precious bastard after you've 'scolded him so painfully. Oh my, I think little Uzumaki has to die…"

"Shut up!" Yondaime shouted loosing his temper.

Of course Orochimaru had his own reasons to say so, but he was right. Revenge could wait… for now.

He loosened his grip around the snake-sennin's neck

"You're free to go. Don't try and do anything stupid. When we meet again I promise I'll kick your ass!"

"Promises," Orochimaru yawned. "You're boring. You owe me Yondaime. I gave you another chance at life."

"You took hundreds of lives releasing Kyuubi, damn," cursed Yondaime. "Get out before I change my mind."

Orochimaru's eyes flashed:

"We'll meet again Yondaime. And then I'll kill you myself, you can count on it." And he disappeared into the earth."

Naruto felt a floating sensation. Somewhere far, far away he heard a voice, but he didn't understand a word.

"Naruto!" He heard a scream and felt someone hold him tightly.

He managed to open his eyes, just for a moment, and saw Yondaime's face. A face that was filled with worry, concern, and shock.

"Don't even think of dying, Naruto," He pleaded. "You…"

Naruto never caught the end of the sentence. He has lost his conscious again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. I hate you**

He hasn't had this dream for ages. Long ago, when he was little, he dreamed about it almost every night. And every night when he awoke, his chest ached with loneliness.

He is running down a big hill towards the village of Konoha, towards his house. He's happy, but he doesn't know why. The sun is shining, and the weather is perfect. Everything is perfect. It is the type of perfect that can only be achieved in a dream. He sprints towards his house faster and faster. He's expecting something , something that will change his life forever. He can hear voices from inside the door.

"Naruto, you're home! Daddy, and me have a surprise for you. We are so glad to see you honey!" He aches to stay by the door, and listen to their voices forever. The first voice is soft and gentle, the other one strong and courageous.

"Naruto, you didn't get hurt during your mission, did you? Scars don't suit the future Hokage."

He smiles. His mom, his dad, his family…

"Come hear, honey!"

Every time he can't stand it. He opens the door, only to find an empty room. Even the voices are no longer there – they've disappeared forever. He sits down on the floor, and cries.He cries for his mom and dad that he had never known, and he cries for himself.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was as pale as snow, and looked nothing like the ceiling in his house. So…

"Where am I?" his voice was creepy as if he hadn't spoken for a long time.

"Sleep," a voice gently ordered him. The owner placed their hand on his forehead.

"Shizune?" Naruto looked at Hokage's assistant with amusement. "Where am I?" he repeated his question and started to sit up.

"Don't,' she ordered. "You're not strong enough yet. It's strange that you're even alive after all that. It's thanks to Kyuubi regeneration that you survived. Tsunade-sama stayed with you day and all night trying to heal you."

"Heal… what happened?" Naruto asked himself. "How did I get all of these wounds?"

Realization came a second later. He began to remember, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Yondaime…

"Sakura," he asked trying not to look nervous. "How is she?"

"She is all right, Shizune smiled to herself. 'Always worrying about others. That's our Naruto.'

"She's hurt her legs, but it's nothing serious. She comes here every day."

Actually she wasn't the only person who came to visit. If Naruto had been awake during the daytime he'd have found his room very crowded indeed. Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Iruka. Everyone who knew Naruto had come. People had come and gone, but there was one person who had always stayed here. It was the young man with hair and eyes so very similar to Naruto's that it was almost frightening. The Yondaime Hokage.

Now he was standing near the door with relief apparent on his face. His blond hair was a mess, and he could hardly sleep while Naruto was unconscious.

"Was it because he felt guilt for almost killing Naruto?" Shizune wondered. "Or maybe there's something more between him and the boy? Such as…"

She looked at Yondaime and then at Naruto. Blond hair, blue eyes. Was it only a coincidence?

Then Yondaime looked at Naruto, cocked his head, and a familiar grin appeared on his tired face.

"No. Apparently it's something more," Shizune concluded.

Would it be all right to leave them alone to talk? After all, Yondaime had tried to kill Naruto, but that was because of Orochimaru's jutsu wasn't it? What if it had other effects that they didn't know about yet?

"Shizune," The Hokage's voice was low and uncertain. "You can stay. I understand that after all of this, you can't trust me completely."

She blushed. After seeing her face, he could read her like an open book. Was it one of his powers?

After hearing his voice, Naruto moved closer to the wall. He was doing his best to avoid being sighted by the Hokage.

Yondaime came closer and sat near the bed.

"Naruto," he said in a soft voice. "Gomen… I didn't want to cause you all this pain. Orochimaru was controlling me completely. I couldn't remember anything. All that I knew was to fight, and kill you at all costs.

"That's nothing," Naruto turned and stared into the ceiling. "I can understand that." A small smile appeared on the Hokage's lips. Naruto continued.

"But I can't understand why you had to ruin my life 13 years ago. You were a great shinobi, you could have killed it. Why did you seal it in me? I can't understand why."

"Naruto," the yondaime began.

"Shut up!" Naruto cried. "I don't want to hear it! I don't need anymore apologizes! Did you know that villagers would call me monster? Did you know that they would hate me? Did you know that I would be all alone with this pain?"

"Naruto," The yondaime voice was shocked.

"I hate you," snapped the boy turning to the wall. "Please go away."

Yondaime's look was unreadable. He turned his head to see Tsunade standing near the door, listening to their conversation.

"Arashi," she began. The blond Hokage stood up and stormed from the room without saying a word.

The Godaime sat down silently near Naruto. She looked at him attentively.

"Such a display," she finally said. "Do you really hate him that much?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"You're stubborn," she sighed. "He's Konoha's Hokage after all. He'll give you missions. If one day it comes to your promotion to chunin he'll be one of those who'll decide if you get it. Don't you think it's foolish to make a man like him your enemy?"

Naruto closed his eyes.

"I don't care," he said finally.

Thunade sighed again. She hadn't seen him like this since… well she couldn't even think of a time when she had seen Naruto so impassive. Maybe after his fight with Sasuke… when he felt completely lost in the world? Yes, it was the same.

"Naruto," She started, but he was already asleep.

"Shouting one minute and sleeping the next, some things never change," she smiled and silently left the room.

He was standing at the village wall looking up into the night sky. So many stars!

"Umi," he whispered. "What should I do?"

His thoughts wandered somewhere into the past.

-------------------------

"Do you see that star?" she asked. But he couldn't look at the sky. All that he could look at was her, the raven-haired beauty with bright blue eyes and lips that made roses look dull in comparison.

"Star?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. They say that it's two shinobi who loved each other, but couldn't be together. So they turned into stars to be with one another forever."

"Turned into stars?" he asked. "That's a strange story. What jutsu could do that?"

Her laugh was like a bell.

"Arashi baka," she smiled. "It's fairytale. Don't tell me you seriously considered the possibility of turning into a star?

"For you," he looked at her. "I'd became a star, a sun, a moon – anything that would make you happy."

-----------------------------

"Trying to find the answers in the sky?" Tsunade asked.

"Answers to what?" he asked. "How to live in a world where your wife is dead and your only son hates you?"

"Naruto didn't mean…" she began.

"He meant it," Yondaime said solemnly. "Tell me, was it really that bad? Does everybody in the village really hate him?"

"Not anymore," she answered. "But…"

"But..?" he made her to continue.

"The children don't know anything," she explained. "But their parents… They remember the Kyuubi all too well, and they look at Naruto as a living representation of him."

The 4th shook his head trying to deny it.

"I thought they would think of him as a hero…" he told her, his voice barely above a whisper. "If only I could have know what would happen…"

"Arashi, you did what you had to do as a Hokage. Not as a father, or a husband."

He smiled sadly.

"I know. Actually it's the only excuse I can think of. But…"

She looked at him and was surprised to see how quickly he hides his feelings somewhere inside himself and turns from a grieving boy into the Hokage everybody knew and loved.

"I won't give up," he promised. "One day he'll understand me. And he'll recognize me as his father."

"There won't be any easy way," Tsunade warned.

"Of course not," his grin perked up, and became a real smile.

"I'll warn Kakashi and Jiraiya when I see them, and you tell the others. Naruto shouldn't know the truth about who his father is yet. I don't want him to like me just because he feels obliged to because we share the same blood. I want to become his friend so when the day comes, and he learns the truth, it won't be painful for him."

"And how are you going to do that?" Tsunade asked feeling intrigue in the air.

"I have a plan," he answered simply.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You always have a plan," she concluded.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto was really happy. Hospital food was nothing compared to ramen. Shizune kept him in the hospital for as long as possible, but finally gave up.

"You'll sneak away anyway," she resigned. "Thanks to the Kyuubi chakra you've already healed. So get out of here!"

Naruto smiled as he remembered the conversation. Now he was ready to eat a hundred bowls of ramen.

"One more bowl of miso ramen please," asked the person sitting next to him at the counter.

Naruto blinked. The voice was familiar.

"AAh!" he shouted a minute later when he finally realized who it was. "What are you doing here?"

The blond Hokage turned towards him lazily.

"I'm eating. Isn't it obvious?" he growled.

For a moment Naruto was at a loss for words. Finally he exploded.

"Why are you eating ramen here? Of all the places in Konoha!"

Arashi shrugged.

"Because Ichiraku's ramen has always been the best in the village. Right, Ichiraku?"

"Of course, Yondaime-Sama!" came the instantaneous reply.

"I don't want to see you here," Naruto whispered.

"Oh?" asked Arashi sarcastically. "Sorry kid but I like this place and I don't think that you're powerful enough to make me get out of here. So I'll eat ramen here for as long as I want thank you," he replied.

Naruto sighed. He was right – they had already decided who is stronger. There it was impossible for him to beat a Hokage.

"Well I see that you like ramen a lot," smiled Yondaime.

"Don't try being nice to me, it won't work," Naruto snapped.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Arashi's took on a sinister side. "Actually I've been thinking about a challenge."

"Challenge?" Naruto tried to look like he wasn't interested, but his attempts failed.

"Yeah, a ramen challenge," the Hokage smiled. "How about this, the one who can eat more ramen in an hour will be declared the winner."

"And what will happen to loser?" Naruto asked. This guy was completely crazy if he thought that he could compete with him when it came to eating ramen.

"The loser will have to fulfill one request that the winner asks." Arashi offered.

Naruto's grin was becoming wider and wider by the moment. This was a perfect chance for revenge.

"I'll make it impossible for him to come to Ichiraku's anymore," he decided. Yeah, that's perfect. It seems like this guy likes this ramen a lot. He'll never be able to eat it again.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Yondaime teased.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Naruto shouted. "I accept your challenge!"

An hour later Ichiraku had become very crowded. Customers and people who were just walking by stopped to stare in awe at number of bowls stacking up near the challengers.

"Time's up!" the owner exclaimed.

"What so soon?" Yondaime asked disappointed. "I've only just started to satisfy my appetite!"

Naruto didn't look as good as his opponent. For an hour he had been doing his best to win the competition, but now he was pretty sure that he didn't even like ramen anymore.

'I'm going to be sick,' he thought.

"Well…" Ichiraku quickly counted Naruto's bowls, and then started to count Arashi's.

"It seems as if Yondaime-sama has won," he concluded. "He's ahead of you, Naruto, by five whole bowls!"

"Five bowls! Oh no!' Naruto groaned. He had tried his best, but this blond disaster had done better.

He sighed, looked at the grinning Hokage and wondered what he would ask him to do. "What if…" His imagination started to run off on him.

"My request is…" Yondaime smiled. "That you clean the entire meeting room."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "It should be something worse, like…"

"My request is…" the yondaime in his imagination smiled. "that you quit being shinobi. You're my gardener starting tomorrow."

"Or," another awful scene came to mind.

"My request is…" Yondaime was as serious as ever "That you never eat at Ichiraku's again. I forbid it."

"No!" Naruto smacked his fist on the bar. "Stop laughing you… Blondaime! "

The crowd chocked in awe. This Kyuubi kid had just offended a Hokage!

But Naruto didn't stop.

"Spill it already!" he shouted. "What do I have to do?"

The Hokage's eyes became clouded for a moment as if he were thinking about something. He didn't as if he were paying much attention to the loud shouting boy.

"I'll tell you my request." He said calmly. "But not today. See you around, kid." With these words he stood up and walked away.

For thirty long seconds Naruto couldn't find an answer. He just stared dumbly at the blond man's back as he disappeared from the boy's sight.

"Hey, you forgot to pay," were the only words that Uzumaki Naruto could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

My first and the biggest thanks to my beta-reader Chibi0Dragon! She made a lot of work transforming this bunch of random English words I wrote into this text. Also she corrected the first chapters so you can read them without thinking where the hell I studied English and simply enjoy the flow of the story. :)

Thank you for reviews they're really pleasant and useful – you inspire me to write more. Special thanks to MasterFranny, you gave me a very interesting idea about problems with Yondaime's return. You'll see it in the next chapters.

Also I'd like to answer some questions.

MasterFranny

"What would be Kakashi's reaction? He was Arashi's fav student. And what about Jiraiya, who was his sensei?" - They'll appear but not in the nearest chapters. Actually I think about writing a three-stories arc. So Kakashi first appearance will be somewhere near the end of the first part and Jiraiya will show in Konoha in the 2nd part.

"this is going to be het, gen or yaoi?" – It will be general. Just a story about a boy and his father. :)

Serry2

"Is this before or after the three year jump?" – The answer is "before". The story takes place somewhere close to the end of the filler season.

I hope you'll like these new chapters. Anyway I'm waiting for your reviews..

**Chapter 2. The request.**

Naruto was walking aimlessly along Konoha's streets. Thanks to Ichiraku he wasn't forced to pay for the ramen because the competition attracted a lot of customers, but he didn't feel any better.

"Thas bastard," he muttered. "Everything was going perfect, but now it's beginning to go downhill thanks to him." Every time saw the Yondaim's face he could feel himself begin to boil with anger.

"Maybe it's Kyuubi, and not me?" he wondered, but quickly answered his own question. "No. I just hate him because… because it's him. He sealed this damned fox inside of me, he caused me all this pain. Plus he's annoying. It's crazy eating all that ramen… It was foolish really, a Hokage would never have done such a thing. So maybe… he's impostor? " Naruto shook his head. "I'm thinking too much. Obaa-chan would have found out if he were really an impostor in a second. That means… oh no…he'll stay here make my life a living nightmare! Dammit!"

"Naruto!" he was snapped back from his thoughts by the pink-haired girl who came over to him.

"Sakura-chan!" he smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled back. "I came to visit you in the hospital, but Shizune said that you were released. You really do heal fast. Even after receiving such a bad wound," she stopped in the middle of her thoughts not knowing if she should continue or not.

Naruto kept smiling.

"It was just a scratch. Next time he'll be the one who's defeated."

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed. "He's Hokage. Actually, he's one of the greatest Hokage in Konoha's history. Plus, he's a good man. I can feel it."

"How could you know?" Naruto growled. "You just saw him for a few minutes. How can you judge something like that?"

"Call it women's intuition," she answered.

"Ah!" Naruto's sighed. "I don't understand complex things like that. Let's go training instead."

And he went down the street thinking.

'If Sakura falls in love in him, I promise I'll kill him. One way or another.'

"Naruto," Sakura's smile was sad. "If only you could see how much he cares for you. I wish that I had the words to explain it…"

She reminded herself of the time when Orochimaru fled, and the 4th stayed by the unconscious Naruto.

Flashback

----------------------------------------------

"Don't even think of dying, Naruto," He ordered. "You…Orochimaru's right…You're too precious for me to let you die."

He made some hand seals for a justsu, and then another one.

Sakura was struggling to stand up. It looked as if the Yondaime had tried to kill Orochimaru, and now was trying to heal Naruto. But why?

To her, the minutes that passed seemed like an eternity. Yondaime made another hand seal and Naruto's breathing slowed, and became more stable.

Yondaime sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"I almost killed you. If it didn't stop I would…" he sighed again, and only now did he notice Sakura who was still trying to get up.

The pink-haired girl stopped staring at Hokage. He smiled sadly.

"Hello," in a moment he by her side, examining her leg.

"I'm not good at medical techniques," he warned. "But I can still help you a little. Don't be afraid Okay."

"I.. I'm n...not afraid," Sakura tried to look brave.

His hands moved in a bunch of seals, too quickly for her to remember, and he helped her stand up.

"It won't heal you completely, but you should be able to move," he explained.

"How is Naruto?" she ran to her fallen comrade. His face was pale, but the wound didn't look as bad as she thought it would be.

"I have to help him," she thought activating a healing jutsu that Tsunade-sama had recently taught her. "We should take him back to Konoha," Yondaime offered.

"We can't", she shook her head. "He's too weak now. What if.."

She exhaled when a frightening thought came to mind.

"My jutsu couldn't heal him. I'm no good at healing jutsus," he confessed. "But this jutsu will freeze him in this condition for about 12 hours. It should prevent him from getting worst. The rasengan is very dangerous. Only a handful of medic nins would be able so save him. Is Tsunade-san still in the village?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment. She didn't know if she should give him information like that. What if he was still under Orochimaru's control? He took out Naruto within five minutes! How many shinobi would be able to fight him as an equal?

'I don't really have a choice,' she surrendered. "Naruto's life depends on it." She said it aloud this time.

"She's in the village."

Yondaime sighed with relief. A moment later he carefully hung Naruto over his shoulder, and turned back to Sakura.

"I move very fast," he warned. "This forest, is it near Stone country?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"Then I know the path," he told her. "Come over here and hold on tight, if you fall down at this speed it could be very painful."

"Two people are too heavy for you," Sakura shook her head. "I'll get to Konoha myself."

"You're wounded," Yondaime warned. "You won't survive in this forest. There's no other way. We won't have enough time. End of discussion."

Their eyes met. As she looked at him she felt something familiar… The feeling was fleeting, but for some reason she knew that she could trust him.

"OK," she nodded and grabbed hold of his shoulder.

Yondaime stood still for a moment, and concentrated his chakra. He moved suddenly, and Sakura felt as if they're traveling at a speed that wasn't deemed possible.

She tightened her hold, and tried her best not to scream.

"Well," the felt a little foolish. "Now I know why he was called the Konoha's Yellow Flash."

---------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed quickly, and Naruto didn't see the Yondaime anymore. This made him really happy. Only when he climbed into bed, did he remember their foolish ramen challenge.

"I wonder what his request will be?" he thought, but slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

His awakening wasn't so pleasant. Nightmares about various forms of 'torture' plagued his sleep. When he awoke, he was exhausted, but relived that the night was over.

"Baka," he told himself as he got dressed. "When was the last time you had a nightmare? When you were seven? Ten? And now this bastard appears and you're scared like a little girl. I can't believe it!"

He sighed as he put on his forehead protector. He knew that nothing he could try, would be able to keep him from thinking about the fourth. But he gave it a shot anyhow.

"When I become Hokage, I'll surpass him at all costs!" he declared. "So today I must do my best to complete the mission!"

After doing this he left the house. Honestly though, if he had known what the day had in store for him, he would have probably stayed home.

"Although your mission didn't end on a high note", Godaime looked at Naruto who just shrugged. "You've proven that you can be a squad leader. Maybe one day you'll make chuunin after all."

"Yes!" he shouted with joy. "So what will the next mission be?"

"The next mission is a B-ranked mission," she told him. "And Sakura will be your teammate again."

Sakura smiled at him as she entered the room.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted again. "And I'll be the leader for this mission too, won't I?"

"Actually…no," Hokage told him calmly.

Naruto's smile faltered, but quickly reappeared.

"Of course! It's a B-ranked mission after all! So… there should be a jounin on our team right? Kakashi-sensei? That's cool! The three of us together on a mission…"

"Naruto," Tsunade stopped the hyperactive teenager. "Kakashi is on another mission right now."

Naruto blinked.

"So who'll be the third?" he asked.

"I am," someone from behind, answered him.

"Aah!" Naruto screamed, jumping in surprise. It wasn't until after that did he recognize the person standing behind him. This made him shout even louder.

"Blondaime!"

"Stop calling me that!" Arashi growled.

Naruto kept staring at him. Now he was silent.

The 4th Hokage was dressed in a jounin uniform that fit him perfectly. His forehead protector kept up his mop of blond hair, and the expression on his face was unreadable.

"During my morning training I felt as if I wasn't in the best of conditions," he started to explain. "13 years of lying in a grave don't exactly sharpen one's skills, so Tsunade offered to let me work on some missions. Paper work just isn't for me," he sighed.

Sakura felt pity for him. For the first time in her life she felt as if a Hokage's work wasn't as good as it appeared.

"I don't care!" Naruto continued shouting. "Assign him to another mission!"

"No," Godaime's answer was short.

Naruto looked as if he would either faint, or kill somebody. He calmed down a litte.

"Then I refuse."

"Nani?" Tsunade and Sakura asked at the same time.

"I won't participate in this mission." Naruto explained.

Tsunade sighed. He could do it – every shinobi had the right to refuse to participate in any mission if for some reason it wasn't suitable for them – it was the law, and she couldn't do anything about it.

'Sorry, Arashi,' she thought. 'You should think of another plan.'

"Even if I give you a D-ranked mission instead?" she tried to frighten the Uzumaki. "how does baby-sitting for a month sound?"

Naruto bit his lip. It would be a painful decision but…

"Give me a D-ranked mission then," he replied.

Tsunade sighed again. Now she really was at her limit – it was impossible to make Naruto go on a mission with Arashi.

She looked over at Yondaime. He didn't look like he was upset at all.

"Very well," he smiled. "If you're struggling so much, Uzumaki Naruto, I'll have to remind you about our little deal."

"Dammit!" Naruto panicked.

Yondaime met his eyes and continued.

"You must be on my team for this mission. That is my request."

"No," Naruto shook his head trying to avoid the piercing eyes of the Yondaime.

Yondaime's smile became even wider.

"I overheard about a ninja who keeps bragging 'I won't go back on my words, it's my ninja way,' you wouldn't know him would you?" he teased.

He copied Naruto's words so perfectly, that it shocked Sakura. If he had never heard Naruto say this, how could he do it so well.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Naruto cursed to himself. "Why do I have to participate in this stupid mission?"

'Calm down,' he scolded himself. 'Let's just make this mission short. They will never be able to make me do this again.'

"Alright," he answered finally. "I'll go on this mission."

Arashi kept smiling.

Tsunade stared in awe at Naruto. How did he get him to agree? Was it genjutsu? No… she'd have felt something. Yondaime just cut all they ways for retreat for Naruto leaving only the one he needed. How many times she saw this tactics in his missions?

'Arashi. You're the same as always,' she smiled. 'I'm really glad that you're back.'

"We'll meet near the village gate tomorrow at 9." Arashi informed them. "There I will tell you the details for our mission. Don't be late – I don't like it." And he left the room in complete silence.

The door closed and Naruto finally exploded.

"I hate you, Blondaime!" his shout could be heard all around the village.

That evening Naruto found himself in a small café not far from his house. for some reason he didn't want to go to Ichiraku's. Actually he was afraid as hell to find Yondaime there again.

"Naruto?" he heard familiar voice.

"Iruka-sensei!" he shouted.

The academy's chuunin sat in the chair next to him and stared at his favorite pupil.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he told the boy. "It looks like you're trying to hide from everybody."

"Not from everybody," Naruto muttered.

"Yondaime," Iruka said looking at him.

Naruto's lip twitched.

Iruka kept looking at him. Finally Naruto sighed.

"Yes."

"Why are you so afraid of him?" Iruka asked. "Is it because he has almost killed you? That was because of Orochimaru's jutsu. He wouldn't have done anything wrong otherwise."

"He ruined my life," Naruto answered. "Thanks to him the whole village thinks of me as the Kyuubi kid, the monster. If it weren't for him my life could be a hell of a lot happier!"

"In some way you're right," Iruka admitted. "But in some way you're wrong. Yes, villagers used to hate you, that's true, but look at them now. You're a hero to many of them. You saved everyone when the sound attacked by stopping Gaara. Could you have done it if you didn't have Kyuubi's chakra?"

Naruto stared at him. Yes, he was right…The damned fox's chakra helped him a lot. He would be dead if he didn't have it.

"He gave you a tool." Iruka continued. "A tool to protect the village. A Hokage's job."

"Well…" Naruto concluded. "Maybe I should be a little easier on him. At least not so rude." He remembered the ramen challenge and growled. "But he's still a baka, and he's still a crazy and absolutely impossible person. I can't understand how a man like him could become Hoka..mph!"

"Shut up, you're shouting and people are staring at you!" Iruka whispered moving his hand from Naruto's mouth.

"Sorry," the boy appologised in a small voice. "But when I talk about him I can't be calm. Something begins to boil inside me!"

"All you need to do is to get accustomed to him," Iruka said. "I think he choose you for this mission for that reason."

"You already know?" Naruto asked.

Iruka nodded.

"The mission isn't easy but you'll become stronger. At least I hope so," he smiled.

The blond-haired boy smiled back.

"Iruka-sensei…" he began. "Do you know him well? What sort of person is the 4th?"

"Well… when he died I was very young," Iruka confessed. "But I do remember one time during the Kyuubi's attack."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"All villagers were running away, and I fell unable to move," the memories caused Iruka pain, and he closed his eyes for a moment to calm down. "That time…I thought 'I'm going to die,' but somebody pulled me from the crowd. It was him. He looked at me for a moment…and there was something in his eyes that made me feel stronger. I didn't want to cry anymore. Then he ordered some of his people to take care of me, and then left the village meet Kyuubi. I remember this as if it were yesterday – a crowd running for their life, and a single man going in opposite direction. To protect everyone."

He finished.

Naruto stared at him with his mouth opened.

"What a story," he said. But still, the person in Iruka's story and the blond disaster that he saw earlier that day…. Well, it was almost as if they were two different men.

"Don't judge the book by its cover," Iruka smiled almost as he knew what Naruto was thinking.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto stood up, and moved towards the exit. "I guess that I should prepare for the mission." And with this, he left.

"Good luck, and do your best!" he sighed. He was worried, but didn't show it.

"Yondaime," he muttered. "Please look after him, and don't let him get hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3. The Mission begins.**

"Ohayou!" Naruto yawned, greeting Sakura the next morning. The weather was perfect for the beginning of their mission. Sunshine, and no clouds – so there wouldn't be any rain. And it's not too hot. Naruto liked weather like this.

"It's already nine," Sakura told her teammate. "I wonder if Yondaime is like Kakashi, and will come late every day."

"Hehe," Naruto laughed. "Sakura-chan, let's go and accomplish the mission without him!"

"And how are you going to do that when you don't even know the way, baka?" asked familiar annoying voice from somewhere behind them.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto turned and shouted in the face of the hokage. "Blondaime!"

"Baka!" Yondaime repeated.

"Stop you two," Sakura interfered. It was so much like Sasuke and Naruto's verbal fights that it was painful. Then she understood what she has just done. She had asked the 4th Hokage to shut up. "Oh my…I'm sorry…I didn't mean," she tried to apologize while her face's color began to change red.

Yondaime smiled.

"Well, it's not the time for us to argue. We have a two-day trip to the hidden moon village."

"Hidden moon?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

Arashi ushered his companions to move and then continued talking.

Two pairs of eyes watched them as they disappeared into the forest.

"I still don't get it," Shizune began. "He's Hokage, and he has just returned to the village. People would like to meet their hero more publicly. Maybe we could organize some meeting, but you send him away on a B-ranked mission. Not even "A." Why?"

Tsunade sighed.

"I don't like it either," she confessed. "But it was the elders' decision. He's on probation now. His title as Hokage wasn't taken away from him formally, but in fact, now he is just an elite jounin."

Shizune exhaled in shock.

"Why?" inquisition was in her eyes.

"They are afraid of him," Tsunade explained. "He was… he is the strongest shinobi in our village, Orochimaru was the one who resurrected him."

"They're afraid that he's just Orochimaru's marionette…" Shizune sighed. "So that's why he was happy to get out of here. How long will this probation last?"

Tsunade shuddered.

"Maybe a few missions. If this mission completed successfully…he might be given an A-ranked mission. I don't know. I'll insist, the first chance that I get, for them to give him back his Hokage robes after this mission, dammit!" Tsunade's voice was menacing.

"But what if they fail?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade smiled.

"They won't fail. If it's really Arashi – and I believe he is; he won't fail this mission."

"But what if…what if he's not Yondaime?" Shizune asked. "Then Naruto will be in danger!"

"Have you seen them, Shizune?" Tsunade asked calmly. "Did you see his face when he brought Naruto here? Do you really believe that he'll hurt him again?"

"No," the younger woman answered without hesitation.

"Plus there's another reason for Arashi to participate in this mission," Tsunade explained. "The reason is…"

"This mission is a very delicate matter," began Arashi looking at his team.

"Delicate? Why?" Sakura asked.

"To understand the matter I'll have to tell you a little about the Hidden moon village," he told them. "Actually 50 years ago they were a part of Hidden leaf but for some reason, they separated."

"Separated?" Naruto looked surprised.

"Yes," Hokage nodded. "They say the reason was a conflict between Hokage and several shinobi so they went away and founded their own village. Hidden moon village. Years passed and the conflict was forgotten and the good relationship between Hidden leaf and Hidden moon was reestablished. They're not a very mighty village, but they have their own requests, and also they have a beautiful festival once every 3 years. Their own analogue of chuunin exams."

Naruto and Sakura looked at him attentively.

"You have already tried to participate in chuunin exams, haven't you?" Yondaime asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "The exam was stopped due to the sand's and sound's assault to our village."

"Oh," was the only word Arashi could manage. "I've missed a lot."

In his mind he cursed the stupid elders who restricted him from reading all the archived documents. All he had was a few Tsunade's stories.

Thousand of questions were flying around inside his mind. Who were these sound ninja? Why Sand, their ally, was a part of assault? Where was Naruto during this assault? Wasn't he hurt?

He sighed. Questions will wait. He shouldn't attract the attention of his companions to his gap in knowledge.

"So," he continued. "The problem is that some time ago a band appeared in the Moon village."

"A band?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Several people were found dead. Survivors told of a few masked men using high classed jutsu, forbidden techniques. There is an rumor that some of the villagers are in this band."

"Traitors," Naruto whispered.

"They are afraid of accidents during the exam," Arashi explained. "And they don't want it to be publicly known. Otherwise the village will lose its clients. Our task is to look like village head's guests from Konoha to detect the men from the gang and disable them."

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"For this mission," Yondaime continued. "I'm not the 4th Hokage. They shouldn't know this. We're just a simple team from Konoha. I'm Arashi, elite jounin from Hidden leaf village. You act as yourselves, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, genins from our village. Understood?"

"Yes," they nodded again.

"Alright," Arashi smiled. "So we move through the forest until nightfall. After that we rest."

During their trip they didn't talk a lot. Sakura sighed, remembering the old team 7. Sasuke was here, Naruto was complaining, and Kakashi-sensei was reading his favorite book. Everything was perfect. Why did this happen? Why did Sasuke go with Orochimaru? Will the day come when everything will be back to normal?

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's whisper brought her from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you notice? He acts strange. He didn't know anything about the sound's assault!"

"And now what?" she whispered back. "He hasn't been here for a while, have you forgotten?"

"But he's Hokage! He could read archived documents!"

"Maybe he had no time," she shrugged. "Naruto, he hasn't been there for 13 years! He can't know everything that has happened!"

"Still, I don't like it," blond boy told.

"Naruto, you move too slowly!" Yondaime turned to them. "We won't arrive before the festival if you keep that pace!"

"Ok!" Naruto shouted and murmured to himself. "Baka."

Sakura sighed. Maybe this team wasn't so different after all.

The sun began to disappear and Yondaime ordered them to stop.

"I'm going to sleep," Naruto declared immediately after eating his dinner and went to the tent.

Sakura looked at the Hokage. Was it just a shadow from the camp-fire or did he really look like he was disappointed?

"I'll keep watch," Arashi told her, sitting down near the fire.

Sakura sat nearby. This mission had awakened too many memories of Sasuke. It was one of _those_ nights. The sort of night when she couldn't sleep, and would stay up staring at the ceiling. Remembering.

Yondaimed looked like he was lost in his memories as well.

"I wonder what he's thinking about," Sakura thought. "Maybe about his death. How does it feel, to die and then to be reborn again. Everybody he knew is 13 years older, or dead. And now he's in a village with a bunch of young shinobi he doesn't know. What about his loved ones? Did he have a wife or maybe a girlfriend? She's much older than him now. What if she's already married?"

"What do you think about Naruto, Sakura?" Yondaime's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She stared at him. Why in the world was he talking about Naruto?

"Naruto…" she began. "…is a baka."

Arashi stared back at her in surprise.

"Oh…" she realized that she said that aloud.

"Are you trying to kill us, dammit?" her inner herself shouted.

"Well…" she began again. "Sometimes Naruto acts foolish, and he is stubborn. Well, actually at times, he isn't so bad."

"Say something good about him, dammit!" her inner herself shouted again.

Sakura stopped. What was she talking about? Naruto saved her life; he was the star of the chuu'nin exam, and now all she could manage is that he was baka?

"He makes people believe in themselves," she finally told him. "He has grown a lot after graduating. He can use techniques I never dreamed about, and he saved my life several times."

Yondaime smiled.

"As I expected from him…" he began and stopped.

"Expected?" Sakura repeated in her mind. 'How could he know Naruto from before? He died the day Naruto was born, right? So why did he say that. How…'

"So, who's in your team?" The Hokage asked, not letting her continue her flow of thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura answered.

Yondaime's smile became wider.

"Kakashi," he repeated. "I feel Sarutobi's hand in this business."

Sakura stared at him blankly. What did he find so amusing?

"So…" he continued. "The third one must be Uchiha. Am I right?"

This name pronounced aloud became like a knife in her heart.

"Y..yes," she answered. "Sasuke."

Arashi looked at her attentively. Was it just him was there too much pain in her voice?

"What happened to him, Sakura?" he whispered. "Where is he now?"

'I won't cry…I won't...' Sakura told to herself and looked into the piercing eyes of the 4th Hokage. His look was full of compassion, understanding.

"He…he…" a lone tear fall down from her cheek followed by another one. Rubbing her eyes Sakura began her story about the team 7, the chuunin exam the cursed seal, Orochimaru, and Sasuke. Talking made her feel better.

Yondaime didn't interrupt, and let her cope with her feelings.

"You know," he told her when she finished, "There's a chance for him. He can be saved."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes filled with hope.

"I can't promise, but we'll try something. We have time. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a difficult day. I can feel it."

"But…" Sakura began. How could she explain to him she couldn't sleep anyway? After this talk about Sasuke…

Arashi understood without words.

"I'll teach you one technique," he told her. "But promise me you won't use it too often. It can be dangerous if you get too addicted to it."

"Technique? What kind of technique?" Sakura asked trying not to look like too interested. The Yondaime Hokage was going to teach her a technique! Cool!

"It's not very difficult," he told her. "Concentrate your chakra first, and then dissipate it. Make it run slower. It's tanuki neiri no jutsu."

"Tanuki neiri? I have read something about it. And it will help me sleep?"

"Yes," Arashi smiled. "But if you use it too often you won't be able to sleep without it. So use it only when you really need it. Like today."

"Ok," Sakura concentrated. "I'll try…Concentrate, and dissipate…" she murmured. "Tanuki neiri no jutsu!" she yelled loudly, and then fell asleep in a moment.

"Whoa, you're quite a talented girl," Yondaime exclaimed, catching her. "First attempt and complete success. It took some time for me to learn it."

Saying this he laid her down in the tent. After, he looked back at Naruto who slept soundly. His arms were spread wide and he smiled to somebody in his dream.

Arashi smiled and moved his hand to move a blond curl away from his face. He stopped it a centimeter from the kid's face afraid of moving. Then he clenched his hand in a fist and moved it away standing up.

"Good night, son," he whispered soundlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! This chapter appeared to be smaller than usual but the next one will compensate it.

My first and biggest thanks as usual to my beta-reader Chibi0Dragon! Without her my story would be really bad with a lot of grammar errors.

Answers to your reviews:

MasterFranny

No Itachi or Akatsuki…Sorry…At least in this part and honestly to say I really didn't think about them in the other parts. Let's just say they decided to keep their promise and stay away of Naruto for 3 years…But…everything can happen especially when the story isn't written till its end yet.

I like reading yaoi SasuNaru especially but I don't think I have talent in writing it (I'm not good at pairings - sigh). Well, actually, haven't tried to do it.

the breaker

Well, I'm for the theory that Yondaime really was in one of three coffins Orochimaru summoned to kill Sarutobi. So I think it's rather possible for Arashi to be there. As for my story – when summoning Arashi Orochimaru killed Kabuto and offered his soul in exchange for Yondaime's soul. So Kabuto is in the Shinigami's stomach now and Arashi is walking irritating Naruto.

As usual I'm waiting for your reviews :)

**Chapter 4. On the Way to the Hidden Moon.**

Sakura awoke the next morning to the loud voices of her teammates who were in the middle of a lively discussion. She closed her eyes, and remembered where she was.

"I haven't slept so well in a long time," she thought, walking out of the tent. "Thank you, Yondaime!"

The two blondes were so busy that they didn't notice her at all.

"I'll say it once again, Blondaime!" Naruto shouted. "This ramen is mine! You can go get another one!"

"You…" Arashi looked pissed off. "It's my ramen; I took it first!"

"Oh my," Sakura sighed. "They both act like little children. What should I do? They wouldn't fight over some ramen, would they?"

Right after she thought about it, the Hokage, with evil grin on his face made several chakra related moves. The Yellow flash flew not too far from her, and a second later Yondaime was sitting eating ramen near the next tree.

'I can't believe it,' Sakura sighed. 'He's the Hokage, right? Yesterday we were talking about serious issues, and now… when it comes to Naruto Yondaime acts completely different! I don't understand why,' she admitted. 'But…'

"Stop it!" she moved between them, and at the same time Naruto began his favorite Kage Bunshin tactics.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayou!" he finally noticed her, and forgot about the ramen.

Sakura sighed with relief. The conflict was over…for now.

For Tsunade, the day began early. Between missions, paperwork, she was completely lost when a familiar face appeared in her room.

"Iruka," she smiled. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

It was true – The chuunin from the academy was here almost every day while the 3rd Hokage was alive, but now he only came here with reports once a month. Tsunade didn't know if it was because it was painful for him to see another person in the room where old Hokage used to work, or if it was simply because he didn't like her. Either way it was a surprise to see him.

"How is Naruto?" he asked. "Is there any news about his mission?"

Tsunade looked at him attentively. It was clear to her that he was worried.

"The mission has just started," she said. "I don't think that there will be any news until next week."

Iruka sighed and turned towards the exit, but suddenly stopped.

"What do you think about them?" he asked.

"Think about whom?" Tsunade looked at him.

"Naruto… and his father, Yondaime. Will they be ok?"

Tsunade's eyes flashed with surprise.

"So you know," she sighed. "Sarutobi-sensei told you?"

"Yes," he nodded.

FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------

"You shouldn't think of Naruto as the Kyuubi," the 3rd said, looking at Iruka. "You act like the others in the village. Naruto, he's one who should be respected. Kyuubi was sealed inside of him to save out village. Uzumaki… he had family like you. If everything went the other way…" he stopped.

"What are you trying to say?" Iruka looked at him quizzically.

But Sarutobi was lost in his memories. He stood up and walked over to the Hokages' pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"If you knew what would happen Arashi," he asked the man who he knew couldn't give him an answer, "Would you do it anyways?"

"Sandaime-sama," Iruka sighed. "I don't understand."

"Yondaime gave everything for our village," Sarutobi said while continuing look at the picture of the 4th. "He even sealed Kyuubi in his own son to save all of us."

For a moment Iruka felt like like reality was weighing down on him. Naruto, this little prankster is…it just can't be!

Then he looked at the Fourth's picture and a small smile began to form on his lips. Blond hair, blue eyes… they really were a lot alike. He just didn't notice it before. Like everybody else in the village…

"But why?" he asked. "Why do you keep it in secret? Naruto's life could be so much easier if Konoha's people knew him as the son of their savior!"

Sarutobi looked at young teacher again.

"Yondaime had a lot of enemies outside the village," he explained. "If they knew that he had a son, they would try to take out their revenge on him, but this not the main reason. Actually his mother is…"

-----------------------------------

"Iruka!"Godaime's voice awoke him from his reverie.

He smiled uncertainly.

"Sorry. It looks like I'm thinking too much."

Tsunade smiled at him.

"I'm worried about them too," she confessed. "This mission… I think that it'll decide a lot of things between them. They should learn to understand each other. If it doesn't happen they will stay the same as they are now. For a long time, the'll just a hokage and genin,. They won't be the family."

"Maybe if Naruto knew the truth…" Iruka began.

"No," Tsunade shook her head. "It will just make the situation more complicated. Let them settle the things on their own. Maybe they aren't ready yet," she sighed. "Naruto has lived as an orphan since the beginning, and he doesn't like Arashi much" 'As for the boy's father, he died the day Naruto was born, and now that he is alive again, and has a grown up son he doesn't know how to be a father. That's the problem. They interact like rivals, or like brothers, but not like a father and son. They have so much to learn about themselves before they become a family.'

"That's too bad," Iruka sighed. "This mission isn't exactly a piece of cake. If they can't act like a team it will be dangerous."

"They have Sakura," Godaime said. "I'm pretty sure that Haruno will be able to stop them if things become too of control. It will be a good training for her as well," her smile was evil as if she enjoyed seeing her young pupil in a situation like this.

"Arashi is the Hokage," she concluded. "So Sakura will be safe with him. As for Naruto, the safest place for a boy to be, is with his father. That's what I think."

"You said that the entrance to the Moon village is at this place?" Naruto complained. "So why are we just hanging around here?" They were sitting along the shore of a lake, and looking the setting sun.

"I have already told you," the Hokage's had anger in his voice. "To be exact, I've told you five times now."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So even the Yondaime's patience has its limits," she snickered quietly.

"The entrance to the Hidden Moon Village isn't a place where you can just walk up, and open a door. To get there one must perform a jutsu that requires moonlight."

"But what if it's cloudy all night?" Sakura asked.

"Everything will be alright," he assured her. "Actually I think that there's another way to get in, but you see, performing this justu is a sign of respect towards the village chief. He was my friend who saved my life several times. He taught me this technique. It's uncommon for a shinobi from another village to know other village's techniques, especially the one which opens the gates to their home. Entering this way we'll show him that we're not impostors, and will pay him respects so that he knows that I haven't forgotten this jutsu and our friendship."

"Oh," Sakura said. "It makes sense."

"But I can't wait anymore!" Naruto complained and stood up. "I'll go find the other way in."

At this moment Yondaime's patience reached its limits.

Blue eyes met anger filled blue eyes.

"You. Will. Sit. Here. Silently," Arashi barked.

For the first time during the mission Naruto was honestly scared. Yondaime's tone was a lot like Ero-Sennin's when he was angry, but in case of frog Sennin he knew that in the next moment Jiraiya would always smile, and everything will be all right. With 4th Hokage he couldn't be so sure.

He soundlessly sat on the grass.

'Oh no,' Sakura thought as she looked at the pair. 'I think this means war.'

Meanwhile something inside Arashi's heart jumped painfully.

'What did I just do?' he thought. 'I can't even control my emotions. What a fool I am!'

'He's scary, Naruto thought. 'I wonder if even he sees the kyuubi when he looks at me. What if he took me on this mission to kill it in revenge?' Visions of a crazy Hokage performing some fatal jutsu filled his mind.

By now, the three had been sitting around for about an hour. Naruto was doing his best not to shake. Arashi was looking at the sky with an unreadable expression on his face. Sakura wondered what she could do to make the situation easier.

The sun disappeared, and the first stars shone in the evening sky.

"It's almost the time," Yondaime's voice broke through the silence. "Get ready."

"Okay," his companions nodded and stood up.

First, moon rays appeared on the water's surface. Then the Hokage walked to the center of the lake while preparing his jutsu.

"Tsuki no…" he began but his motion was stopped when a fountain appeared out of nowhere.

'It's beautiful – millions of water droplets, and a human figure between them,' Sakura thought, but then she realized that something had gone wrong.

Two masked figures appeared from either side of the Hokage and threw shurikens. Water splashed and he disappeared.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. He was near the water a few meters from her trying to figure out what was going on.

"Naruto!" she looked at him. "Do you see them?"

"No," he answered searching for the blond man, his frantically glazing over the lake, but everything was silent now.

Water splashed again, and two figures appeared looking at each other.

The masked man smiled.

"I underestimated you, blond jounin," his voice was strong, but emotionless. "It looks like you were prepared for this attack."

The second man appeared near him breathing heavily. He had a wound on his leg.

"Don't tell me that this is all you've got," Yondaime smiled back, and prepared to fight again. "Maybe you're impressed, but I'm a little disappointed. You have guts to attack a jounin of the Hidden Leaf in such a reckless manner."

While joking, he was calculating his enemies' moves in his head. Something was really wrong. Was it just him, or did he see three splashes of water? A second later, it hit him.

A shadow appeared soundlessly behind Naruto, but the kid kept standing there, clueless.

Arashi's mind told him that a Konoha Gakure genin would easily be able to handle the attack, but his heart told him otherwise. For the first time in his career Arashi acted not as a jounin or as the Yondaime. He acted like a father whose son was about to get hurt.

"Naruto!" he shouted and in a moment, which seemed to him like an eternity, he ran to the masked shinobi who had already prepared his kunai to make the final blow, and threw himself between them taking Naruto out of the line of attack.

Sakura gasped. She was far from him, but she could have been able to do something, couldn't she? 'Why am I just standing her gawking, instead of fighting?' she wondered. ' I'm acting useless again!

Meanwhile Uzumaki found himself in Yondaime's arms. The Hokage was breathing heavily. The move had taken up a lot of chakra.

"Get off me!" Naruto growled in a low voice. "I could have handle him on my own!"

'Of course he could,' Arashi panicked 'Why did I do that?'

The three masked shinobi gathered on the lake's surface. Two of them were wounded pretty badly. The unarmed leader looked at the Yondaime attentively.

"This is a warning Hidden leaf ninjas," he said. "Don't try anything smart. Next time I'll kill you."A moment later they disappeared.

Arashi sighed. This mission certainly seemed to have started interestingly enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, Everybody!

Chibi0Dragon, my best-ever beta-reader, thank you! You saved me again of the army of grammar errors and awfully words usage!

Reviewers, guys, thank you all! Every day when I come home tired and think that I won't be able to write even a sentence I see your wonderful reviews! So plot quickly begins to form in my head and everything is alright again thanks to you.

Some answers for the questions again

The common question – Naruto's mother…She's not Tsunade that I can say for sure. She is very special person :) but that's all I can say for now:)) You'll know a lot of her from the second part, I promise, the part of its plot is already hanging somewhere in my head.

Arashi-Naruto relationship. Well, it won't be easy for a long time. Some things will be easier for them to the end of this part but there will be the second…and the third :) The second one will be more lyrical (and I hope funnier at the same time). Hm, I'm talking too much about it I think. In the first part also there will be moments between them where there will be the feeling that one more step – and the truth will be revealed… but…I'm evil, isn't it?

Nameless – "and enemies outside the village? i think the only enemy arashi would ever face is orochimaru..." - I think the Hokage has a lot of enemies whose evil plans he destroyed and of course there are people who are just hate him because he's too strong for them to defeat. Well, that's only my opinion, of course.

Nyce456 – "The one thing that I would like answered is where did Yondamine go when he died?" – Actually I have written the dialog about that in one of the chapters but then I looked at it and deleted. I didn't like it; there were too much fun in it for such a serious matter. So I think I'll bring this topic in the other parts.

Tyer, Let Me Be, Spork or Foon – your ideas are very interesting! Thank you! I think I can use them in my plot to make it better :)

Dancing Kitsune – "will Sakura find out the connection between Arashi and Naruto?" – I don't really know. Maybe she'll find out but anyway it won't be soon.

" it seems more like its the Naruto from after he returns from the 1 & 1/2 year gap cause how you talk about how Naruto was reminded of Jaraiya when Arashi was looking his temper, and also how Sasuke was gone cause Naruto stayed around Konoha only enough to heal before he left with Jaraiya again" - Well, that's because I took into consideration the fillers arc from anime which wasn't in manga. In this arc Naruto stays in Konoha much longer while Jiraiya is gone somewhere at his data gathering session :) So that's the time when my story takes place.

LD 1449 – there won't be yaoi, I promise. It will be general.

Well, that's all for now. Read the chapter and review! I hope I didn't make it too boring.

P.S. to MasterFranny – GIANT FORK NO JUTSU – scaaaryy…(went to invent some counter-jutsu).

**Chapter 5. The Village of the Hidden Moon.**

"Let's give it another try," Arashi offered after a few minutes of waiting.

"But it's dangerous!" Sakura hesitated. "What if they appear again?"

"Trust me they won't," he smiled tiredly. "It was just a warning after all. Go to the festival, enjoy yourselves but don't try not to be nosey– that's what they said. Come on, follow me."

Naruto didn't say a word.

"What's wrong with him?" Arashi's mind screamed, but all he could do was to go straight ahead and perform the jutsu.

"Yes, this is the place," he thought as he stopped in the middle of the lake. The Hokage preformed the jutsu again, and exclaimed,

"Tsuki no hikari jutsu," he waited for a moment and added. "Entrance!" His hands caught the moon's light like it was a thread and drew a door. A second after that it changed to a silver colour, he stepped forward, and gestured to the others.

"Come on," he said.

"Whoa!" Naruto whistled when a second later they were standing in front of the real gates of The Hidden Moon.

Arashi smiled. Even if Naruto was angry with him, he was impressed now. That was good.

"It has been a long time, Arashi," he heard familiar voice and turned around.

"Sora!" he smiled, looking at his elderly friend. The once black hair of the village chief was beginning to turn silver, and there were a couple of wrinkles near his eyes, but it suited him. In some ways his sharp features gave him the appearance of a hawk, but there there was something about his smile that made people feel comfortable around him.

"So the rumors were true after all," he shook his head somewhat unbelieving "Konoha's Yellow flash is back."

"Looks like it," Arashi nodded.

"I'm so glad," the village chief's sigh was full of happiness. "Without you, Arashi, the world was too simple and dull."

The yondaime smiled back.

"It's wonderful to see that you're alright, and the same as I remember," he said.

"I see that your trip wasn't exactly safe. You are hurt," Sora looked at him attentively.

"Am I?" Arashi looked in the direction Sora gestured, and saw a small slice wound above his elbow. "I didn't notice."

"So he was able to wound me," his mind went back to the battle.

He had risen his hand to protect Naruto, and then dodged the attack, but his opponent's kunai had sliced the skin anyhow.

Blood… For a moment he was lost in his memories. How long ago had it been when he was last wounded? 13 years since that awful night…Blood, so he was alive after all.

"Arashi," Sora's words awakened him from his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry," he answered. "It's just a scratch. Maybe it was a tree branch." His look was pretty obvious to Naruto and Sakura though. 'You guys better not say anything,'

He couldn't read Sora's expression, but it s seemed as if the older man didn't believe him.

"Who are your companions?" Sora voice sounded as if nothing had happened.

They started to walk to his house.

"Oh, sorry," Arashi said again. "Let me introduce Konoha's genins, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sora turned his head and gave Arashi a strange look. Well, it looked strange to Sakura. Naruto didn't notice anything. Actually he was lost in thought.

"Who the hell were those masked shinobi? Why had they attacked them so suddenly, and leave just as fast? And most importantly why had he overreacted over the Yondaime's actions?"

"Naruto," Sakura whispered letting the Hokage and the village chief to go on ahead.

"Sakura-chan?" he raised his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily. "The masked guy caught you in genjutsu, didn't he? Why did you scream at the Yondaime, who, might I add, saved your life?"

Naruto sighed. It was true. He wanted to believe that he would have been able to handle the masked guy on his own, but that would have been a lie. 'Blondaime…he saved me… dammit' he thought much to his displeasure.

Sakura on the other hand, couldn't understand where Konoha's loudest ninja was? The boy standing in front of her was gloomy and silent… more like Sasuke than himself.

"Sakura-chan," his smile was sad but then he sighed and exclaimed:

"I just don't like having a rival like that! That's all. How in the world can I expect to become the next Hokage when there are already two of them!"

'Nice try,' Sakura thought. 'But there is something more to your actions. Why do you hate him so much, Naruto?'

"Well, this is my house," Sora's voice ended their discussion.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Sakura was impressed.

"Yeah," village chief smiled. "Usually there are a lot of guest here so…"

"Father!" a dark-haired boy appeared in the room.

"He and Sora looked alike a lot," Arashi admitted to himself. The younger one was in his 18th year, and was rather tall and good-looking.

"Shinjiru," Sora said. "This is my friend from Konoha, Arashi…" Yondaime's cough stopped him mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry," the blond-haired man apologized a second later. "I had something in my throat. Maybe I've caught a cold." Sakura gave him an odd look. "I'm Arashi, a jounin from The Leaf, and this is my team, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you," Shinjiru smiled. "Welcome to our village. Dinner is ready, would you like to join us?"

"Of course!" Naruto shouted. He only understood at that moment just how hungry he was.

Arashi and Sakura smiled. Naruto was hungry as usual –the world wasn't going to collapse in on it's self after all.

"…and that's how it happened," Arashi finished their story, and sipped some tea. He and Sora were talking in the dinning room.

The village chief looked at him thoughtfully.

"You look a lot alike, you know," he said.

"Don't say that," Arashi laughed. "He's noisy and stubborn."

"Brave and strong," Sora added. "They say he helped a lot in saving Konoha during The Chuunin Exams. He fought with Shukaku of the Sand, and won. It reminds me about your famous fight with…"

"Don't you start again," Arashi complained. "I was lucky that's all."

"But they gave you the title of Hokage after that."

Arashi rolled his eyes.

"That was a wonderful time," Sora sighed. "Do you remember how Umi.." he trailed off.

Yondaime's face became sad.

"You know that that's not a forbidden topic," he said in a small voice.

"I understand," Sora squeezed his shoulder. "But what a wonderful family you could be!"

"Could have been," Arashi whispered, looking in his cup. "What about your son?" he tried to make the topic a little easier. "He looks like a strong shinobi. Is he jounin already?"

"Chuunin actually," Sora corrected. "His problem is that he sometimes lacks confidence, but he's special. I believe one day he'll become the chief of our village."

"Like father like son," Arashi smiled.

"What about Naruto?" Sora asked. "Your face became a little green when I tried to introduce you as Uzumaki."

"He doesn't like me much," Arashi confessed. "So I think that it would be painful for him if he knew the truth about his father."

"Well, it's not an everyday thing for someone to learn that his father is the Hokage," Sora laughed. "I can see the problem."

"You can't," Arashi shook his head. "You didn't seal a monster in your own son, and didn't die and leave him all alone. Actually I thought that if we completed the mission together everything would be alright, but I was wrong. Now I see that making him part of my team was a big mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Sora stared at him. "He's your son dammit!"

"He acts recklessly because I'm on the team," Arashi explained. "I can't predict what he'll do next, and that makes it hard to think clearly about the mission. All I can think about is him, and how I can prevent him from getting hurt. It's dangerous for the both of us, so I would rather him be on another team than dead."

Sora shook his head.

"I wish that Umi were here," he told him in a low voice. "She would kick your sorry ass all along this village for saying such a foolish thing."

"I wish that she were here too," Arashi sighed. "She would know what to do."

"If you step aside you'll regret it, Arashi," Sora said. "You were given another chance at life. Don't throw it away. Talk to him, do something."

The blond Hokage didn't answer but by looking at the man's face, Sora knew that his friend agreed with him.

Naruto jumped and threw a few kunai. The second one followed perfectly behind the first. His aim was to get all of them in the center of the target, and he succeeded rather easily. The blond genin smiled. The training spot Shinjiru showed him was perfect.

He bit his lip while pulling out the next couple of kunai. Now it was time for the most difficult task. The one that he couldn't seem to accomplish no matter how hard he tried. It was Sasuke's move. A perfect jump and timing was required to throw the kunai so that one would strike the other and redirect it towards the center of the target.

Naruto sighed. Sure, it sounded easy in theory, but when it came to actually doing it…that was a whole other matter. This time, the kunai didn't meet at all. It was just like his previous tries. Uzumaki finished his jump and went to pick them up.

Arashi watched his training attentively. 'The boy was talented and stubborn,' he admitted. 'But the Uchiha's move wasn't something that he could learn in week. Especially when he was holding the kunai improperly. Anyway it is a good moment for a talk,' he thought gathering up all of his courage.

"Time for another try!" Naruto exclaimed while preparing to jump.

Arashi made a step forward then stopped. He couldn't, he just couldn't do it.

"Dammit," he cursed to himself.

"Naruto!" Sora's dark-haired son went over to the blond.

Yondaime sighed desperately. The moment was lost. He looked at Naruto who was discussing something with Shinjiru and smiled.

"Next time," he promised to himself. "I'll do it."

"Are you finished?" Shinjiru asked. "How about we go for a walk? I'll show you the village."

"That sounds great!" Naruto smiled.

"Come on then," The boy offered and walked along the road. Naruto followed him.

"Ohayou!" Sakura greeted everyone sitting at the table. "Where's Naruto?" she asked when she didn't see the familiar orange disaster.

"Shinjiru is showing him the village," Sora explained. "We'll do the same after breakfast."

"Oh," she said. "I see."

"Our village isn't as big as Konoha, is it?" Shinjiru asked as they walked along a beautiful street. Flowers were everywhere. It looked like the villagers loved their homeland a lot.

"Yeah, Konoha is bigger," Naruto agreed. "But I like your village. It's…so peaceful here. Do you accomplish a lot of missions?"

"17," Shinjiru smiled. "C and D mostly but I participated in two B-missions. It's pretty great isn't it?"

"Y…yeah," The genin with one of the most impressive mission records among his rank answered.

"What about you, Naruto?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"Well," Uzumaki hesitated. "Mostly D, yes, D missions," he lied. Shinjiru was so proud about his B-rank missions that he couldn't disappoint him by telling the truth about his own record.

"I see," the village chief's son said. Was it just him, or did his guide's words seem sad for a moment. "Are they afraid to give you serious missions because they think that you'll get hurt or…" he was interrupted mid-sentence as a thunder of brown haired boys ran into them.

"Shinjiru, it's been a long time!" the shorter one smiled.

"Kumo, Tetsu!" Shinjiru shouted with joy.

"I see you have a company," the other one nodded at Naruto.

"Yes," Shinjiru answered. "Naruto, these are my friends. We were on a team together once."

"Were?" Naruto was surprised.

"Everyone went their own way," Shinjiru explained. "Kumo is chief of the medic team now now, and Tetsu works as ANBU. As for me… I'm not as talented, so I'm just a chuunin."

Now, Naruto definitely felt sadness in his words.

"Don't complain," Kumo smiled. "Next year you'll pass the jounin exams, and everything will be great!"

"Naruto, are you one of the guests from Konoha that Sora-sama was talking about?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "I haven't seen an ANBU without his mask before in my whole life! Is it a difficult job?"

"Oh my, he's impressed!" Kumo laughed turning to Tetsu. "Maybe you should take Naruto in on his squad, oh gloomy one?"

Tetsu looked at Naruto while calculating something.

"Well, maybe he should try," Naruto couldn't tell if he was joking, or if he was serious. "I think he has potential."

Naruto blushed. It was great praise for him. "Maybe I should really try this way of his career in Konoha," he wondered.

While they were talking people began to appear in the streets. Naruto smiled at a group of kids who were running to the school, but something was wrong. Was it just him, or did it have a similar feel to walking down Konoha's streets? The villagers looked at him curiously. Was it fear in their eyes? How could they know?

"No," suddenly he realized that they weren't looking at him … but then who was it? Who of these three was the reason for the looks, and why?

"Naruto!" he heard familiar voice, and in a moment all previous thoughts had disappeared.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayou!" he shouted seeing the group consisting of the pink haired girl, the blond Hokage, and village chief.

"Shinjiru, here is your mission," Sora gave his son a scroll.

"Oh, this is great!" Shinjiru opened it and sighed. " 'C' again. Why in the world should I…"

"Go already," his father ushered him. "No matter what rank it is, it still requires immediate business."

"Ok," Shinjiru sighed again. "See you later. Nice talking to you!" and with that he disappeared.

"We'll go too then," Kumo and Tetsu said. "Have a nice day!" and they disappeared as well.

"Let's keep walking," Sora offered. "I'll show you the training area, and the place where the exams are to take place."

"So here we are," a few hours passed and they came to a big arena. "Most of the work has been done already, but the workers are still in the process of changing the landscape." Sora explained.

They went inside the arena where the genin fights were about to take place.

"Tomorrow will be the first match," Sora continued.

For a moment Naruto was lost in his memories. The chuunin exams…it seemed like a century had passed since then. How much had happened after that? The Sound's assault, the third's death, the appearance of the Akatsuki, Sasuke…

He looked at Sakura. She was in a similar state. What was she remembering now? Naruto wondered. "Was it her own failure, or maybe it was their first meeting with Orochimaru, after which everything went wrong?"

He breathed a supportive smile at her. At least one person here understood him completely, and it felt good.

Arashi kept watching them. Sakura's story didn't explain much, but now he could at least understand their feelings a little better – he was sure that now, they were thinking about the same things.

His eyes wandered along the arena remembering…

FLASHBACK

-----------------------

"You're too weak, Arashi-kun!" the taller boy exclaimed. "You can't win this fight! Give up already, so you won't end up in the hospital like last time!"

The blond boy's face was covered with cuts and bruises, but after gathering all the power that he had left, he stood up and shouted.

"I won't lose. You'll see! I'll become a chuunin no matter what!"

"Like you can, baka!" his opponent laughed.

"Actually," Arashi's smile appeared on his worn out face, and became steadily wider. "Actually all this talk was only to distract you. Now feel the strength of my," his clone's hand appeared out of the earth and clasped his opponent's legs. "Doton Shinjiuuzanshu no jutsu!"

-----------------------

"…And a lot of people have already arrived. Are you listening, Arashi?" Sora's voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry," Arashi shook his head. "So…"

His words were interrupted by a loud crack from somewhere above them. A second later he realized what was happening.

"Run!" he shouted to the workers, who were in the path of crumbling stones from the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6. Midnight talk.**

"Taihen kyoujaku no jutsu (great power)!" Sora activated his move catching the stone with his hands not letting it fall completely. "I can't just throw it, Arashi, do something!"

The blond Hokage thought only for a moment. The stone was big but he had to try.

"Rasengan!" he shouted making his jutsu and heard the same shout coming from the other side of the stone. He turned his head to see Naruto with the same blue ball in his hand.

Arashi nodded and they hit the stone at the same time with all the power they had. Dust covered everything around but it was all that was left of the stone.

"We are safe…somehow," Sakura thought. "But, oh my, it was really close!"

"What the hell happened?" Naruto shouted. "You said the arena is ready, didn't you?" he asked Sora.

Village chief shrugged.

"We checked everything. I don't understand how it can be."

"I think I know the reason," they heard Arashi's voice coming from somewhere above their heads.

Naruto looked up. Yondaime was standing at the top of the arena checking its construction at the place where the stone platform fell.

"He is fast," Uzumaki thought.

"Tsuki no heijin jutsu (moon blade)," he said. "It's your specialization, Sora. Who in the village could know how to use it too?"

"Any shinobi starting chuunin level knows it," Sora answered.

Meanwhile Arashi left his place and making a beautiful somersault he joined his companions.

"Looks like this shinobi band is from this village, Sora," he concluded. "Maybe you should cancel the exams."

"I can't," village chief shook his head. "Almost all the guests are already here. It will be the end for our village if I do what you ask."

"It can be the end for your village if we don't stop these guys and they do something like this during the festival," Arashi said coldly.

Sora met his sight without hesitation.

"I'll send all the men I have to find them," he told calmly.

"That's good," Arashi said.

"But anyone of them can be the traitor. If we don't find anything today we'll have to act tomorrow during the exam. Not good," he thought and continued aloud.

"We'll join them."

"As you wish, my friend," Sora said and moved to the exit.

They were searching the traces of the band till the night without any results. Sora and Arashi tried different jutsus and to the end of the day Naruto thought they already knew this small village better than Konoha. Finally Yondaime called it a day and they returned to the Chief's house. During the dinner everybody was silent. To say that they were disappointed was to say nothing. Naruto fell into bed and tried to sleep. He couldn't - too many thoughts about this mission were in his head. He turned to his other side and finally gave up on sleeping. So he left the room for a walk.

He didn't know why but just couldn't help but to come to his training point again. It was quite a beautiful place – the glade of the forest with a small lake. Naruto made one step to come out from the bunch of trees and stopped. Somebody was already here. Uzumaki sneaked up closely and finally recognized the man. Blond hair was shining under the moon's light. Yondaime was training doing some difficult kata.

Arashi moved quickly keeping thinking about his mission. Strike, another strike, leap, and then turn around.

"Something is really wrong," he thought. "Why can't we find any clues? What is it this band is going to do? What happened to the missing people?"

He added more chakra and his moves started looking like he was a flash.

"But this platform…who was their aim? Why did they do it? Only to scare us or it was something more…"

He turned around and repeated his moves again.

"Naruto…finally we were able to act like a team. Was it just an accident or can we do it again? So maybe there is a chance for us?"

Smile appeared on his lips.

"Two rasengans. It was powerful. I wonder if he can use the double rasengan variant."

Naruto watched him in awe. Such speed, it was unbelievable.

"Is it difficult to learn this jutsu?" he wondered. "I haven't seen somebody in our village using it so it's unique. What if…" he was scared to find such a thought in his head. Ask Yondaime to train him? Impossible!

Meanwhile the 4th Hokage finished his kata and sat at the lake's shore looking at the moon.

Naruto couldn't tell what he is thinking about but the elder's man face was so serious, not like to the goofy person he was before.

"Don't judge book by its cover," he remembered Iruka-sensei's words.

Uzumaki couldn't understand but it was almost physically painful to see him in such a condition – too much sorrow showed on his face. What was he thinking about? Funny and foolish, hot-tempered and flashy, stern and powerful – who of these three persons was the real Hokage?

"We are not as different as I thought," Naruto told himself. "How many times was I sitting at the lake shore in Konoha wondering about something just like him?"

The hokage's voice slapped him out of his thoughts.

"Don't sneak around, Naruto," Yondaime offered. "Just come here and sit down already. Let's talk."

Naruto was stunned for a moment. "How in the world did he catch me? I didn't make a sound," he was pretty sure. "What if taking me on this mission to kill was his real purpose? So now it's the perfect moment. Nobody will hear," this thought scared him a lot.

Arashi turned around and gave him a little smile.

"Don't tell me you're scared," he said.

Naruto began to boil with anger. "How did this Blondaime understand I'm scared? Wait, I'm scared? Uzumaki Naruto? Never!"

Fear disappeared in a moment and Naruto came to the blond Hokage and sat on the grass.

"The moon is really beautiful here," he thought looking at the sky. "Now I can understand what he's staring at."

"What do you think about this mission?" Arashi asked.

Naruto was surprised. The Hokage asked his opinion about their mission? It just couldn't be!

"Well," he began. "These masked shinobies looked like serious opponents. I think if we have to fight them during the chuunin exam it will be a big problem."

Yondaime sighed.

"You're right," he agreed. "Looks like we're forced to do it. It will be dangerous for guests, villagers, everyone. We should do our best to stop them."

"Yes," Naruto answered and looked for the first time during their talk at the Hokage's face.

It was an expression unfamiliar to him. Usually he saw anger and fear in the eyes of Konoha's villagers. These eyes were filled with compassion, understanding and something for which he couldn't find words to express it. Now he understood what Iruka-sensei was feeling when he was saved by Yondaime. This sight itself gave him power to be strong and not to fear anymore.

Naruto sighed and spilled the thing he wanted to say but didn't know how.

"Thank you."

"Thanks for what?" Yondaime's face looked surprised.

"Last night," Naruto explained. "You saved my life."

Arashi sighed.

"It was nothing. You could fight that guy easily. I was only in the way. I acted like a fool."

Naruto gasped inside. The Hokage told him he was acting foolishly just now? What was going on? Was he in some genjutsu again?

He looked at the 4th face looking for traces of lie or joke and couldn't find it. So he really believed him! He believed that he, Uzumaki Naruto, was only waiting and preparing for the attack at that moment! Maybe… he should let it be this way for Yondaime to feel foolish?

Naruto shook his head. He couldn't – and finally told the truth.

"I was trapped in genjutsu so the attack would have been fatal if you hadn't interfered."

Arashi looked very surprised.

"Is it true?" he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Naruto's voice was wounded – he didn't like to talk about it. "I'm not good at genjutsu at all. I can't even feel it sometimes, especially when the opponent is stronger than me. You felt it, didn't you?" he asked the Hokage.

"Nope," Yondaime confessed. "I was too far to feel something. You see, I'm not very good at genjutsu either."

"Nani!" Naruto shouted. "How can it be?"

Arashi shrugged.

"It's true. My marks on genjutsu during the jounin exams were merely above average. They were enough to pass but it's not the technique I'd use in battle."

"Oh my," Naruto who was on his feet now fell on the grass in shock. Genius ninja was bad at something?

"Every shinobi has his weak spot," it looked like Arashi had read his thoughts. "Every shinobi has his favorite technique. Yours is rasengan, isn't it? "

"Well," Naruto said. "Actually I think it's Kage bunshin. But rasengan suits me perfectly too."

"Kage bunshin?" Arashi smiled. "It's quite a difficult technique for a genin. You have talent."

Naruto blushed.

"No," he answered. "It's kyuubi chakra. They say it gives me stamina to make such a difficult jutsus."

"Oh," Arashi said in a small voice. "I see."

Awkward silence fell on the lake shore. Neither of them could think what to say.

"You and I…" Yondaime finally began. "We used rasengan at the same time without thinking. It looked like teamwork, you know."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "But your rasengan is smaller than mine."

"What?" the 4th coughed. "Are you trying to say you're performing rasengan better than me?"

Naruto's smile became evil.

"Yes, you're right," he answered. "I'm pretty sure your rasengan is weaker. Also it took you 3 years to master it but I did it in a month!"

"In a month?" Arashi stared at him. "I don't believe it."

"Want another challenge?" Naruto jumped. "The conditions are the same. Looser will accomplish the winner's request!"

"I can't lose," he thought. "I saw his rasengan and it's weaker, I'm pretty sure. I don't know what I want him to do but I want revenge! I'll win no matter what!"

Arashi's smile became wider.

"You aren't afraid everything will end up with you in my team on a constant basis?" he tried to scare the boy.

"No," Naruto tried to surpass him even by the width of his smile. "Aren't you afraid of having to stop eating at Ichiraku's forever!"

Yondaime hummed rather cockily.

"Try if you can, baka," he said. "Here are two trees. The one who makes the greater damage is the winner."

"Ok," Naruto said calling his clone who quickly made a spiral ball in his hand.

Yondaime watched this scene with amusement.

"You're cheating," he finally concluded. "Rasengan can be made with your one hand."

"Who is cheating? Am I a cheater?" Naruto shouted. "It's my kind of technique that's all!"

"Ok," the Hokage smiled. "No matter how many clones you make I'm the winner!" he concentrated his chakra in his hand in a small ball.

"Sorry, Naruto, but for this jutsu size isn't the main part. I can squeeze more chakra in a little ball and its effect would be even greater. I'll explain it…later," he smiled and began to move.

They were too busy with their jutsus and didn't notice two masked men staring at them through the shadows.

"He is the most dangerous enemy," one of them said. "So it's the perfect moment."

"What about the boy?" the other asked.

"He's not an opponent. But now we can kill two birds with one stone."

Saying this he pulled out two kunais and prepared for the attack.

"I'll win!" Naruto shouted while moving to the tree.

Arashi followed him but stopped for a moment. Something was really wrong. What was this feeling like he had missed something?

Realization came a second later. Somewhere from the bushes flew out two kunais. He couldn't believe it. Such speed…it was impossible to throw kunais that way!

A second divided in moments for him. He concentrates chakra, moves to parry the first kunai… but the second one aiming for Naruto is too far. The wound could be fatal. He has to protect him…no matter what!

Naruto after performing his strike turned to look what's wrong with the Hokage only to be thrown to the tree. Arashi protected him with his own body taking the hit of kunai right in the back.

"I missed," the masked ninja cursed taking another kunai.

"Too late," the other one told him. "Somebody noticed them, come on!" and they ran deep in the forest.

Naruto just stood and stared in shock at the Hokage's face expression filled both with pain and relief. Blood appeared somewhere in the corner of his lips – seemed like kunai hit his lungs.

"Are you…all right?" he whispered.

"Why did you do it?" were the only words Naruto could manage. "You hate me, don't you? So why did you do it?"

Yondaime smiled trying to stay conscious.

"Do you think I would do this for someone I hate, baka?" he asked. "I promised I'll protect…" he didn't finished but fell down unconscious.

"Don't you die Blondaime," Naruto shouted desperately holding him. "I won the bet, so my request is that you shouldn't die, do you hear me?"

Someone – his mind didn't catch the face – Sora or Shinjiru checked Yondaime's pulse and shouted.

"Call for medics quickly!"

All Naruto could see now was the pale face of a man who he hated so much until now, the face of the man who gave his life to save him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7. Desperate search.**

Naruto was lying in his bed and staring in the ceiling. Medical ninjas with Kumo as their chief had left several minutes ago. Yondaime's life was out of danger and they said he'll be able to get up the next morning.

Blond genin sighed. "Why should I care? The 4th sealed Kyuubi in me. He ruined my life," he kept telling himself like mantra. "So why do I want to be there to know he's alright so much?"

All they did 'til this night was argue. Today they had a real talk. Could just one talk change everything?

"Do you think I would do this for someone I hate, baka?" these words were stinging him like a million bees.

"Why did you do it?" Naruto whispered. He wanted to tell himself it was just an apology for sealing Kyuubi, that Yondaime doesn't care for him but he couldn't. Looking in these crystal blue eyes he knew they couldn't lie.

He shook his head and went to the bathroom. Cold water was good for his head, hot with all these thoughts. He splashed water on his face once more and stared at himself in the mirror and shuddered. Those piercing blue eyes kept watching him right from his face.

Naruto backed off from the mirror trying to get out of the illusion. He inhaled deeply and looked at himself again. Here was his face with eyes scared like hell, his own eyes. Naruto breathed in relief.

"I need to sleep," he thought his heart beating too quick and too loud for his comfort. "Don't panic."

He lay in his bed again and an hour later had finally fallen asleep. Rasengan contests pursued him in his dreams but he didn't wake up again 'til the morning.

Sakura sighed looking at the bloody grass. "The image of the wounded Hokage will haunt me for a long time," she decided.

She walked along the path thinking.

"So Arashi-sama was their aim after all. That's the plan of a wise man. He wanted to remove the main threat, a person who can make a disturbance in their plans. These attackers disappeared in the forest so there is a possibility that their base is here. The other possibility is that the forest is just the way…to where?"

She stopped. Something was really wrong here. This grass…under that tree, its color was different, for her it felt like if someone had done a genjutsu in a hurry. Sakura exhaled. So that's how they ran away? So simple?

"Kai!" she said in a small voice watching how a big hole under the tree appeared beside her.

For a moment she hesitated. Was it a good idea to go there all alone? Definitely not. She turned around to go and find Naruto but a strong hit meet her head putting an end to her hesitations. She fell unconscious.

"34 missions without a scratch and now only one mission with this disaster and I'm in bed," Yondaime complained. He was lying with bandages around his torso but didn't look like he was going to die anymore.

"You're becoming older," Sora chuckled. "You weren't able to catch a kunai. Doesn't look like the Yellow Flash, does it?"

Arashi snorted.

"It looks like you really can't move at your previous speed after…you know…" Sora hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say next so Yondaime continued.

"That's not the case," he said. "My speed stayed the same I'm pretty sure. These kunais, their speed wasn't normal. No one in the world can throw kunai at such speed. It means these shinobies used some jutsu to increase it drastically."

He waited for a moment looking at Sora but the elder man was silent. Then Arashi continued.

"I'll say it straight. Do you know such a jutsu?"

Sora didn't answer.

"Come on," Arashi got up a little. "Sora, it's not the time for secrets. Your villagers' lives, guests' lives are in your hands. Don't make a mistake."

The village chief's face became darker and darker with every second. He sighed heavily and finally confessed.

"There is such a jutsu. It requires kunai made in special conditions and chakra. Well, it depends on which effect the one who makes jutsu wants. For temporary effect you need a small amount of your opponent's chakra but if you want the effect to become permanent you need to take a man's life. The effect, well, it depends on individuality, but usually speed, strength, other feelings become far beyond human's imagination."

"And you hadn't told me?" Arashi barked. "Sora, that's the reason, it was clear to you but you, were silent. How could you do it?

"I didn't tell you because it was impossible!" Sora shouted. "Because it is in the high secret scroll in my house and only I and my son can see it!"

Arashi shut up. Saying more meant he would accuse Shinjiru of betrayal – the thing Sora would never forgive.

"The rule is simple," Sora continued his explanation. "You stab or kill a person with special kunai. The more powerful your opponent is, the more power you will get. But it doesn't matter if you kill one man with enormous chakra or a lot of people with smaller amounts of chakra – the result will be the same."

Arashi became cold for a moment. What if they had managed to stab Naruto last night? How much power could they receive?

Yondaime opened his mouth to speak but the source of his thoughts was already standing at the doorstep.

"I can't find Sakura-chan anywhere!" Naruto exclaimed. "She disappeared!"

"Damn!" Arashi began to stand up thinking. "Here I thought it just couldn't be any worse."

"Your wound hasn't healed yet," Sora shook his head. "It's a bad idea to search for her in such a condition."

"We have no time to lose," Yondaime stood up, took his shinobi's equipment, jacket and just stood for a moment trying to push the pain back. Finally he straightened up. "Naruto, come on."

"Wait," Sora said. "I'll call my people."

"Already here," in a moment Tetsu stood in front of them.

"That's good," Arashi whispered while the pain flashed again. He made a step trying to comfort his back but just fell.

Tetsu was quick and caught him. For a moment Yondaime was breathing heavily unable to move.

"I'm ok," he finally said and stood up. "We don't need additional forces – two of us are enough to find Sakura."

"Arashi," Sora began again. "Don't…"

Blond Hokage turned around and gave his friend a small smile.

"I'll be alright. Just like in our mission in waterfalls country, do you remember?"

Sora looked at him attentively and then smiled back.

"I couldn't forget such an interesting mission," he answered. "Well, then I'll leave it to you. Tetsu, you are coming with me – we should prepare for the festival."

ANBU nodded without saying a word.

"We'll come back for the festival's start," Arashi promised and walked along the path to the forest.

Naruto silently followed him.

When Sora and Tetsu disappeared from their sight Yondaime stopped and turned back to the blond boy.

"Let's make an agreement", he told him in a stern voice. "For now our first priority is to find Sakura and to do it we must work as a team."

Naruto tried to interrupt but Arashi just gestured him to wait.

"That means you do what I say. No complaints, no foolish bets. Everything like that will wait 'til the end of this mission."

Naruto was surprised. The man standing in front of him was completely different from Yondaime he saw in Konoha or the man he had talked to last night. This person was calm, strong, the real leader. Now he began to understand why Arashi was chosen as the Hokage.

Yondaime finished and looked at Naruto. What will be his reaction to his words?

He didn't expect to meet such a serious, non-childish pair of eyes in the boy who used to be the main prankster of Konoha.

"I'll make it clear," Naruto said. "I don't like you. I don't like being in this mission with you but Sakura-chan is in danger and I can't save her on my own. So I'll team up with you to save her. Hell, she's my important friend, to save her I would even team up with Shinigami!"

Arashi gave him a very strange look blond genin was unable to read.

"Never say such a thing, even as a joke," his voice was chilling. "Come on. I'll activate the search jutsu."

He sat on the grass making complex hand seals and tried to feel the flow of chakra. Sakura was here before, he was pretty sure. Arashi scanned the entire place around trying to understand what happened.

"Blondai.." Naruto began but he stopped in the middle looking at Yondaime who suddenly stood up and moved to the big tree.

"We are lucky," he said pulling out a Konoha's forehead protector.

"Kai," he finally said and a hole between the roots of the tree appeared welcoming them with all its darkness.

"It's too obvious," Naruto exclaimed. "There must be a trap."

Yondaime, who was about to step into the hole, turned around.

"Of course it's a trap," he smiled. "But they really took her here, I'm pretty sure. So they want us to come to them, so then let's not make them wait too long."

"You are crazy," Naruto shook his head. It looked so much like one of his own crazy plans during some missions that it was unbelievable.

Now Arashi's smile became wider.

"You're not the first person to tell me that," he answered.

"Ok," Naruto sighed. "If we don't have another choice then…" he stepped ahead.

"Wait," Arashi said. "I want you to know what guys we could meet. They use hidden moon's forbidden jutsu which uses special made kunais that took away your chakra for their use. It allows them be stronger, faster, so they're dangerous. So at all costs, Naruto, don't let them stab you. With your added Kyuubi chakra they'll become much stronger than we are."

"I'll be careful then," Naruto nodded while the word "Kyuubi" were reflecting in his heart painfully.

They had been moving downstairs for about an hour when finally Arashi entered the stone cave. There were two ways.

"Which one?" Naruto whispered.

"This," Yondaime gestured to the left one.

"How can you be sure?" blond genin asked.

"Searching jutsu," Arashi explained. "It's at its limit because she's far but for me it looks like a string which directs the way."

"Oh," Naruto said. "I have never known there is such a jutsu."

He added to himself.

"I wonder if it is real or if he's just lying and doesn't know the way."

"Still I don't understand how you can do it," he continued walking and talking loudly. But he didn't finish his phrase – a strong arm closed his mouth.

"Mph!" was the only thing Naruto could manage.

Yondaime didn't say a word just gestured at the way they were going. A big snake-like monster was lying on their way. It was sleeping.

The 4th finally took his hand away from Naruto's mouth and whispered.

"These kind of monsters live in stone caves of Hidden Moon. Its hearing is perfect and I'm sure it has already awoken and is just waiting for a moment to attack."

"What shall we do?" Naruto whispered back.

"We need bait," Arashi told him. "I'm faster than you. Even in my current condition I'll be able to distract it. Your goal is the place where its head connects with the tail. Do you see it?"

"Yes," the boy nodded.

"You throw your kunai there and we are good," Arashi finished.

"But," Naruto hesitated. "What if I miss it?"

"You won't," Arashi said calmly. "Maybe sometimes you are stupid and stubborn but you are good shinobi here in your heart. There isn't any other way."

Their eyes met – Naruto's blue filled with hesitation and a hint of fear and Arashi's filled with calmness and strength.

Yondaime stood up and concentrated chakra. Naruto pulled out his kunai. They didn't say a word. Arashi just nodded and moved ahead.

The monster roared and Yondaime jumped back avoiding the clash. Pain echoed in his back again but he didn't have time for it. "Three minutes, maybe four is my limit. This monster is quick and bigger than me", he thought. "If Naruto misses I'll be in a big trouble. I have to think about another plan just in case… " the next attack of the monster ended his thoughts. He jumped once again.

Naruto looked at his movements, his heart pounding like it was a bird in a cage. Here, the Hokage trusted him with his life. He, Naruto, had told him about his hate but Yondaime just put himself in his arms. He could do anything he wanted.

"You can take revenge on him now," someone, maybe Kyuubi itself whispered somewhere in the boy's mind.

Internally it looked like eternity passed. In the real world it was less than a second. Naruto held his kunai tighter. Here and now he had to decide Yondaime's fate. But killing this monster means he has forgiven him, hasn't he? But he couldn't.

Eyes with the same color as his own appeared somewhere inside his mind again and the voice.

"You're good shinobi," Naruto looked back at Arashi and saw the blood stain reappeared on his back. So the wound didn't heal completely. The wound he received saving his, Naruto's life. So how in the world could he hesitate?

Arashi sidestepped the monster once again avoiding the attack. Where the hell is Naruto?

The monster's jaw flew somewhere near his head and Arashi jumped once again feeling he was loosing his speed but then the monster roared, fell back and didn't get up again. A kunai was right in his neck. Arashi sighed with relief.

Naruto stood on the spot, unbelievingly looking at the lying monster. Sasuke's saying "my body just moved on its own" fitted in this situation perfectly – he couldn't remember the exact moment he threw the kunai.

"Well," he sighed. "That's good. I didn't miss anyway."

"Nice job," Arashi's voice was as light and easy as if Naruto had done something really insignificant to him like killed an annoying insect.

"Could you be a bit serious about it?" Naruto shouted. "Be honored, I, Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage saved your life!"

Arashi just hummed and walked again.

All Naruto could do was to follow him cursing in a small voice big ugly monsters and ungrateful Hokages.

"Sorry, son," Arashi thought. "But it's not the time for praises now. We should concentrate on mission."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody!

I have a beta-reader now (I'm lucky-lucky-lucky…making some awful dance). So I again say thank you a lot for really quick work, Phillipa Engels. I hope all the readers will join me in these thanks because of her (and me a little) we have the next chapter without grammar errors and so soon. Oh, and she corrected the previous two chapters, I reposted them too so enjoy reading them!

Thank you, all reviewers. That's great you're not forgetting about me and write about your impressions and that they are positive ones – that only thing makes me really happy! I really hope it'll continue this way.

AzureStrike, that's ok if 'Blondaime' appears in your story I'll be glad!

Fan of Great Works – "Where on the Map is Hidden Moon anyway?" – Well (blush), you caught me off guard with your question… (Examining Naruto's world map). But you are right if I write it I must think about the details too, am I? So I think it's somewhere at the north-west part of the fire country. As they divided from the hidden leaf they have their own peace of space which doesn't belong to some country officially but unofficially it's under protection of the fire country.

MasterFranny, about Yondaime and they way he should act… It really scares me sometimes…What if in Kakashi-gaiden anime-arc he would be shown completely different from the way I imagine? How I would be able to finish this story then (sigh).

Btw, have anybody seen the latest episode of Naruto in db-subs? What's up with this fillers anyway, are there really more 26 weeks, there were only 3 of them the last time I've checked…I just don't get it…can somebody explain? Or they were just joking (I hope).

Oh, I'm talking much again and even not about the story :) Here's the next chapter, the final of this part becomes closer and closer…Read it, I hope, enjoy it… as for me…I'm waiting for your reviews!

**Chapter 8. Revelations in the dim light**

"We are getting closer," Arashi's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. They had been walking for about an hour. "Be prepared."

Naruto nodded and concentrated chakra to be ready for attack.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," Arashi muttered making a move.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Yondaime gestured for him to be silent. His move wasn't finished yet. Then he transformed his clone into a mouse and it ran to the room.

"Five, six," he counted in a small voice. "7 shinobies."

"Using a transformed clone as a spy? Interesting move," Naruto thought.

"There is also a cell there," Arashi said not loosing concentration. "Sakura's there I'm pretty sure."

"What shall we do?" Naruto asked.

"We attack," came an instant reply. "We are limited with our weapons though. We can't use powerful jutsus without the risk of destroying anything."

"Yes," Naruto agreed. "But again, what shall we do?"

Arashi looked at him attentively.

"They use this forbidden jutsu to increase their speed so to stop them we must use our maximum speed too. Otherwise we can't guarantee Sakura'll be alright. Can you," he hesitated. "Can you use Kyuubi's chakra to move faster?"

Naruto was silent for a little. He remembered several times when he had used it he could move really fast but could he control it?

"I'll try," he agreed.

"That's alright," Arashi nodded. "Just…be careful, ok?"

"What?" Naruto didn't understand his phrase first moment. Yondaime had just asked him to be careful, as if he was afraid of him being hurt?

"No," he shook his head thinking. "Obviously he's just afraid that I'll lose control and do something awful. Well…stop thinking about it now," he thought concentrating. "Give me chakra, damned fox!"

For a moment Arashi was stunned with the feeling of THIS chakra again. Memories about THAT fight came to him once again bringing pain. He turned around trying not to look at Naruto. He just couldn't stand it, just the feeling of this chakra made him shake again.

"Come on," he said making his own move. "Shunshin no jutsu."

"Shunshin no jutsu. Body flicker," Naruto repeated to himself. "So that's what this technique is called. How does he do it anyway?"

"Don't daydream," Yondaime whispered feeling his hesitation. "Now we have to do it really fast."

"Just watch me," Naruto exhaled and moved ahead. Arashi cursed in a small voice and ran after him.

For the ninjas guarding the cell at first moment everything looked like two yellow flashes appeared in the cave.

Arashi's mind calculated seconds while he was moving. Throwing kunai – one down, six to go. The second one moved at enormous speed toward Arashi but Yondaime sidestepped him, blocking the blow. So they really were using this jutsu. Their speed wasn't normal – now he was sure. The only advantage he had was the years of experience of using this speed while these shinobies were just beginners in this field. With a corner of eye he saw Naruto handling two shinobies and smiled.

"Nice work, son."

Arashi's opponent lost rather quickly – Yondaime's taijutsu was obviously better than his. It left only three of them. The first one moved to the cell.

"Not so fast," Arashi muttered blocking his way.

"Tsuki no he…" his enemy began but was stopped in the middle by small spiral ball.

Arashi sighed with relief. He was lucky – using rasengan in such a small cave was really dangerous. He turned back to Naruto seeing he had a problem – two big shinobies surrounded the boy. But their speed wasn't beyond human senses.

"So they have strength as their power," Arashi understood seeing how one of them took a big stone to use it to fight. "Oh, no!" he flash-moved again stopping him and letting Naruto handle the other one.

"You're dead, blond!" giant shouted throwing stone at Arashi.

"Taihen kyoujaku no jutsu!" the Hokage repeated Sora's move catching the stone like it was a little ball. With the other hand he activated rasengan destroying it completely.

The giant just kept running at him shouting random things so all Arashi had to do was to turn around and give him the final blow.

At the same time Naruto roared and the last opponent landed on the floor unconscious. The Uzumakis stopped, looking at one another in a dim light of the cave's lanterns.

Arashi breathed out in shock. His son's hands had claws and his face was suited more to an animal, not a human now. Teeth had grown longer and he looked really scary. But the eyes were the main thing Arashi stared at. Usually blue like his own, now they were shining with red flame. For a moment he had the feeling he was looking at Kyuubi's eyes again like that day, 13 years ago.

Arashi closed his eyes in pain. He just couldn't look at what he had done to his own son.

"When I did this jutsu I didn't know about this effect, Naruto," he thought. "I made the seal so that chakra could mix with your own to make you stronger but I didn't think Kyuubi would override the seal that much. What I have done," he bit his lips. "To my only son. Naruto…I get it now. How difficult it was for you to feel it. How you had to look in the eyes of the villagers and see them scared of you. But I won't let it happen now. Do you hear, Naruto? You are not fighting alone anymore! I promised to Umi, promised to myself I'll protect you with all I have. 'Til death and beyond."

Naruto blinked and his eyes began to turn back to normal.

"What are you staring at?" he said in a rude voice.

Was it just a shadow or his imagination but for a moment did it really look like Yondaime was about to cry?

"Uh, nothing," the blond Hokage shook his head turning into his normal irritating self. "Let's go get Sakura out of the cell."

"Naruto, Arashi-sama!" they heard a cry of joy from somewhere behind the prison's door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" she shouted back. "We are all alright!"

"All?" Arashi asked opening the door with one of his handy jutsus. "Oh, my!"

In the cell were sitting twenty more people – obviously they were the ones who had disappeared during the band's raids.

Sakura left the cell meeting Naruto and Arashi. The first one was looking at her with overwhelming joy and the second – with relief.

"You found the entrance here so they captured you, didn't they?" he asked.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "You know, they use some strange jutsu. They came here with kunai, stabbed people and it looked like they took their chakra with it!"

"Yes, we already know," Arashi nodded and told others. "Come out, we are heading home."

"They left the cave here," one of the people gestured to a small door at the opposite side of the cave.

Arashi came over, examining it. Finally he opened the door and exclaimed.

"There is another cave. I don't know this way so I just suggest returning the same way we entered here."

"Ok," the group of the men and women nodded agreeing. "Lead us, Konoha's shinobi."

"You won't go anywhere," someone's voice told them. The dark figure appeared near the hidden door. He - it was definitely the man – was holding a kunai.

Arashi stepped ahead in his direction.

"I have known Sora for eternity," he began in a small voice. "When I saw you the first time I thought – oh my! Like father like son, this boy will become a great village chief one day. I thought his son will protect his village with his life. But what have you done, Shinjiru?"

The villagers behind Arashi's back exhaled in surprise.

"Shut up!" the shinobi shouted taking off his mask. Yes, it definitely was Shinjiru in a dark scaring suit. Looking at him Naruto thought he would never understand how a joyful friendly chuunin, Sora's son, had become one of these monsters who stole people's chakra.

"How could you do it?" Naruto whispered and then shouted louder. "Why did you do it, Shinjiru? Your father trusted you! You were happy living in the village, weren't you?"

"Naruto," Arashi stepped ahead trying to interfere before the conversation went too far.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "I…I can't understand…don't understand why he did it! But if the bastard tries to destroy the village his father put all his energy into then it's my battle to take!

"It's my battle!" these words painfully reflected in Arashi's mind. Just how many times had he heard them. He remembered it… like it was yesterday.

Bunches of raven hair, the most beautiful he had seen in his life and the piercing sight of ice blue eyes looking attentively at him and the steady voice of the one and only love in his life.

"It's my battle, Arashi! Don't even try to interfere. You will only get in the way!"

He always knew when she told him that that he really shouldn't interfere. Because she did something he couldn't do. She found words that changed the world around them, changed people's hearts. Even if everything was about to collapse she would continue to stand and she would win her battle for people's hearts no matter what, changing them, making them better.

Now, for the first time in his after-after life he really understood how much his son resembles her. For several days while they were together he looked at Naruto trying to find something of his mother there but the only features he saw were his own and now, when he already gave up looking, Naruto surprised him once again.

So Arashi did what he always had done when Umi asked for it – he stepped back leaving his son to handle the situation on his own.

"Tell me, Shinjiru!" Naruto shouted stepping forward. "You had everything you wanted. You had friends, family, your native village! Why did you become a traitor?"

"Why should you care?" Shinjiru shouted back stepping forward too. "It's my life! I just wanted to act this way! I wanted to be strong!"

"I don't believe you," Naruto shook his head. "You didn't lie to me. You really liked your shinobi work, so why?"

Shinjiru tried not to look into those piercing eyes, those two little diamonds shining brightly in the dim light. He had a feeling this kid sees everything inside him.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "Just shut up and fight!"

He ran to land a blow to Naruto and villagers gasped in shock, Arashi's hand moved to his kunai and Sakura covered her face with her hands, but Naruto just didn't move.

Shinjiru stopped.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Kick me! Why are you just standing and looking at me!"

Naruto's look was full of sadness.

"I'm trying to understand," he answered. "Why such a good shinobi like you decided to join the band."

"You won't understand!" Shinjiru closed his eyes. Naruto was silent.

"You won't understand!" Shinjiru shouted loosing his temper. "You, raised in Konoha village among love and friends, can't understand what it feels like when you're hated everywhere. Where every way you go you face eyes of villagers who are afraid of you like hell."

Naruto's eyes flashed.

"Why?" he asked. "Why should they hate you? You are village chief's son after all! Why do you think somebody hates you?"

Shinjiru looked into his eyes trying to find fear but there was nothing like it. Only a wish to understand and sadness. Why?

"When I was born,' Sora's son began and his voice was emotionless and low. "Medics said I wouldn't survive. I was too weak. So father… did this jutsu with me."

"A forbidden jutsu to transfer powers into you?" Naruto asked to be sure.

Shinjiru nodded.

"Yes. But he was too white and shiny to kill someone to save me. So he found…" his voice cracked. "A monster. One of hidden moon's cave monsters, you saw one of them on your way here, didn't you?"

"Y..yes," Naruto answered in shocked voice.

"He killed this monster and transferred all its powers into me," tears appeared in Shinjiru's eyes and he quickly swept them away. "Of course, after that I wasn't completely human anymore. When I become angry…I lose control and become a monster myself. With this jutsu…I have a chance to become human again so people won't turn away in fear when looking at me. Do you understand now?"

The silence fell onto the cave. Nobody could say a word. Villagers lowered heir heads. Was it…a hint of guilt in their eyes?

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. So…these frightened sights were for him, Shinjiru…that day…They were the same…completely the same…now he got it.

"Do you understand, Naruto?" Shinjiru asked in angrier voice. "If you were me would you do anything to become normal again?"

Naruto lowered his head. What a question. If there was a chance to remove Kyuubi would he do it at all costs? But the more he thought the clearer came an answer to him. He raised his head looking at Shinjiru attentively.

"No," he finally answered.

Shinjiru sighed. So he didn't understand him at all. The boy who he had wanted to be friends with, Naruto, couldn't understand his pain. Well, let it be. He prepared a kunai to land the mortal blow and began to move but Naruto's voice stopped him.

"I understand you so clearly that it brings me pain," blond-haired genin said. "But I would never do such a thing. Protecting your village, your friends, is the one thing that makes you human instead of a monster."

"You just don't understand," Shinjiru shook his head. "Your father didn't seal a monster into you."

Arashi's heart squeezed painfully at this phrase. He looked at Naruto attentively.

"What will you answer?" everything shouted inside him. "Naruto, don't be silent, please!"

Uzumaki didn't look at him. For that moment he wasn't sure if he remembers that the man who caused him all this pain is in the cave.

"I don't know," his voice was low and the expression on his face was unreadable. "I don't know who my father was. I never knew him. But do you know, Shinjiru? Your father gave anything to save you. He trusted you with his life. Yes, it was selfish but he wanted you to live. He wanted you to be strong so he gave you this power to protect the village. The village chief's job, he shared it with you."

Arashi gasped. Did he…did he really think this way?

"Naruto," he whispered. "Do you really…could you really forgive me one day? Could you really give me one more chance?"

His thoughts were stopped by the loud cry Shinjiru made. He fell on his knees crying.

"Father," he whispered. "What I have done!"

Naruto came silently to him and put the hand on his shoulder.

"You can correct everything you've done," he told him in a small voice. "Nobody was killed during the exam yet so I think your father will forgive you. You are very lucky because you have him. It would be worse if you had to face it on your own."

Shinjiru's look was filled with hope.

"Do you…really think so?" he asked.

"Of course," Naruto smiled. "Believe it!"

Arashi looked at him in awe. Now he saw it, saw with his own eyes.

"Umi," he thought. "You gave him the most precious gift you could. Your power to change people's hearts, it didn't die with you. It lives in your son…our son, Naruto. If you could only see him…He has grown just like we dreamt about. He's incredible. "

"Blondaime," familiar voice snapped Arashi from heaven back to earth again.

He looked at Naruto, a smile spreading all over his face.

"What's so funny?" genin looked at him attentively.

"I swear I'll live 'til the day you become the Hokage," Arashi made the oath raising his voice. "Just to call you Blondaime back," he added a second later with evil grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everybody! Didn't expect to see it so soon:)

Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. My warmest and greatest thanks to my beta-reader Phillipa Engels who helped me a lot with correcting the grammar and simply words of encouragement!

Thank you, all reviewers! There are a lot of reviews for this chapter; it's really great to see you liked it!

Now answers for the questions…

IncandescentOne – of course you can borrow this idea. After all I began to write this story because there were nothing like this to read. It would be great if I can read other story in such a direction myself – writing is great, of course, but reading my own story isn't too good for me – I already know what happens next :)

the leviathan – no SasuNaru in this story (sigh). I promised it would be general and I'll keep my word :)

MasterFranny – I've read Kakashi gaiden and even some chapters from the second part but finally decided to stop. Otherwise it wouldn't be interesting fro me to watch anime. I did this mistake with Bleach and spent half of Soul Society season knowing what happens next. That wasn't good. Thank you for your review, the thought of father doing anything for his son, you sounded it perfectly!

Whirlpool Fishcake, sorry, couldn't resist but put in "belive it". I won't do it often, I promise:)

Not much of this story is left…soon you'll know how the mission finished. But…there will be the second part!

I'm waiting for your reviews and really hope you'll like this chapter.

**Chapter 9. Fights here and there.**

"We'd better get going," Arashi suggested a few minutes later after Shinjiru finally coped with his feelings and returned to his normal self. "The exam has already begun. When does he plan his attack, Shinjiru?"

"Sometime after father's speech," Sora's son answered his voice shaking. "We must stop him."

"Yes," Yondaime nodded. "I see. I'll use body flicker to get there in time. Naruto, Sakura, take care of the villagers and move to the exit."

"But you are wounded," Sakura said. "You are bleeding."

"That's a scratch," he answered. "It won't stop me," and moved his hands to make a familiar jutsu again.

"Yondaime," Naruto called him.

Arashi turned around in surprise even forgetting that he was under cover of being simple jounin for this mission. It was the first time the boy didn't call him names. Yes, it was just a title but it didn't sound as bad as usual anyway.

"Don't let them do something awful," Naruto asked in serious tone. "Otherwise Sora-san and Shinjiru won't be able to forgive each other. If it happens I swear I'll kick your ass."

"Just trust me," Arashi's look was so sad that Naruto felt he had said something terribly wrong; like Naruto's lack of belief in him being able to handle his enemies caused him pain. Yondaime turned around completing his jutsu, obviously not wanting to continue this conversation.

"I trust…" Naruto began to say but Arashi never heard his words. Like wind he disappeared in a second.

"Dammit," Naruto cursed. It was one of these moments when he hated his long tongue.

"Let the exam begin!" Sora declaimed raising his hands.

"Not so fast," group of masked shinobies appeared in the middle of the arena while all the people around them fell asleep.

"So you finally appeared," Sora sighed. "You like drama, I haven't known anything like it, to make such a show at the arena with thousands of people…"

"It's not because of me liking drama or anything, old man," leader exclaimed interrupting him.

"So you wanna take as many lives as you need to become the most powerful shinobi," Sora shook his head in disgust. "Really I didn't expect such a dirty rat to grow up in our village, Tetsu. Take off your mask already; don't put more shame on yourself fighting incognito. "

Sharp laughter sounded terrible echoing around the arena.

"You have guts, old man, to stay calm in such a situation," Tetsu smiled taking off his mask. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough to be prepared in case of your attack," Sora smiled back commanding. "Take them!" and a squad of 30 shinobies appeared behind the backs of Tetsu's team.

The ANBU man continued smiling.

"So you think you can stop me with just that, old man?" he asked angrily. "Then you are more foolish than I thought," he jumped to the guest's sector and walked to the sleeping spectators. "You're old, Sora. You should have given up your chief seat long ago but you are still holding it. You haven't even made me ANBU captain, were you so afraid of me taking your seat one day? Now what can you do to stop me? In my hands," he put out kunai which flashed under the sun's rays. "Is an ultimate weapon. It can make me the strongest person in the world. No one can stop me now."

He made several hand seals activating the jutsu and moving the kunai to the nearest man's neck.

Sora's men moved preparing to fight but Tetsu's hand stopped a millimeter from his prey's body.

"What is this?" he asked aloud.

"Something wrong, Tetsu?" Sora's question was full of irony.

The ANBU was looking at his hand in shock.

"It doesn't work. It is… it is another kunai," he whispered.

"Give up, Tetsu," a new voice offered.

The dark haired man turned around finding a smiling Arashi standing near Sora.

"What have you done with it!" he shouted in despair.

"What are you talking about?" Yondaime asked in surprise glancing at Sora.

Tetsu's face filled with emotion. He tried to analyze the situation quickly. Something happened with this perfect jutsu. Was it him…could he have taken another kunai before the operation? Why didn't he check it? Anyway, there were 32 well-armed men and without the kunai he really didn't have a reason to fight them.

"Attack them," he ordered calmly to his men watching as the fight began. He really taught them well. Not a question, they were ready to die for their leader. Perfect soldiers…but he wasn't going to die now anyway. There was another way.

A single moment – and he disappeared.

Arashi and Sora joined the battle. Yondaime, using his speed caught several ninjas while Sora landed them the final blow. Then all they had to do was to watch their people finish the remains of Tetsu's army, helping when it was needed.

"Like the old times," the village chief smiled to his friend.

"Yeah," Arashi smiled back. "I already told you it looks like our waterfalls mission."

"Yes, a lot," Sora nodded. "There is even a traitor ANBU here. It was a nice move to tell me without him knowing I would have to tell you."

"Well, that's the end for him," Arashi turned to Sora. "He'll get out of the village and I don't think we'll hear about him again. ANBU'll take care of that."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, my friend," Sora sighed. "I know him too well and he won't give up. I think he'll head to his base trying to find the kunai."

Arashi's face became darker.

"I wonder if Shinjiru has such a kunai too," he thought. "If he has…if Tetsu meets Naruto's group. Oh my…I'd better get going."

Another blow of wind – and Yondaime disappeared too.

"What have I said that was so important?" Sora shuddered looking at the arena. "Anyway, we have a lot of work," he said to his team. "Release the jutsu. Wake everybody up."

Finally after an eternity, as Naruto thought, they got out of the caves. Thanks to Shinjiru, this way was shorter than the one they came here.

"If I only had that technique," Uzumaki sighed to himself. "That body flicker. I could be there helping Sora. It's awful to be useless."

A lone silhouette appeared on their way and at first moment Naruto was happy to see Tetsu – if he was here that meant everything was ok in the exam arena. But by the shaken look of Shinjiru he suddenly realized something was really wrong.

"Give me the kunai, Shinjiru," Tetsu began in menacing tone.

"He's alright, Tetsu!" Naruto shouted. "Everything is under control, Sora-san sent you, didn't he?"

"Naruto-kun," Shinjiru whispered. "Tetsu is the boss of the band."

"It can't be," the blond genin was shocked.

"Give it to me," the ANBU moved closer to them.

"No," Shinjiru shook his head. "It was a mistake. We must give up, Tetsu and then everything will be alright."

"I can't believe it," Tetsu looked like he's going to kill everybody in a second. "You are a coward. They captured you and here you are already crying happy to return to your father who made you a monster."

"Stop it already!" Naruto shouted taking a step forward.

Shinjiru's hand appeared in his way.

"No," Sora's son simply told him. "It's my fight." In a second there wasn't a teenager anymore. A roaring monster appeared in the place where Shinjiru had stood.

"You think can you stop me using this?" Tetsu laughed. "You are weak, Shinjiru, because you lack it. You lack power to kill somebody. You are too soft for it. I don't understand why I took you in my band."

Shinjiru roared and tried to catch him but the ANBU was too quick.

Naruto watched the fight with wide eyes. This Tetsu, his speed was even greater than Yondaime's himself!

It lasted a few moments, then kunai flashed in the air catching monster's tail and gasping Shinjiru fell onto the ground holding his leg.

Chakra was flying through the air connecting with Tetsu's body.

"Bastard," Sora's son cursed.

"I told you, you can't match me, baka," Tetsu smiled holding kunai tightly.

"Dammit," Shinjiru tried to pull kunai out of his hands but failed miserably.

Tetsu kicked him away but Shinjiru laughed back.

"Maybe you took my chakra but you took the monster's chakra too," he warned.

"I'm not as weak as you," Tetsu answered. "I can control it perfectly," he turned around facing Naruto. "So who is the next in line?"

The blond genin stepped ahead.

"You won't take me so easily," he warned activating rasengan.

Flash – and Tetsu disappeared. Naruto just couldn't match his speed. The next moment he felt pain in his arm and chakra left his body. He tried to hit Tetsu with rasengan but it just disappeared in his hands.

"You are powerful," Tetsu whistled. "I didn't think you'd have so much chakra in you. I'd like to take it permanently." He moved to Naruto's side. Sakura ran trying to stop him but failed miserably – he kicked her away, not even paying enough attention to turn around.

"Think…think!" something into Naruto's mind shouted watching Tetsu coming closer. "Otherwise he'll kill you!" But he couldn't even move – he was too weak, this damned ANBU took all chakra he had. So he had to call Kyuubi's chakra it was obvious to him but he didn't have time. The kunai moved to his side and Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes being afraid of what was going to happen next.

He felt wind blowing, messing up his hair and then a shadow fell on his face blocking the sun's rays.

A familiar bloody jounin's back was in front of him. If Arashi turned around Naruto would see a very angry Yondaime breaking the kunai with his bare hand.

"It has gone too far," Arashi's eyes were like flashes themselves. Even a thought that this traitor could do something to his boy brought him even more anger.

"I have more chakra than you, blond jounin," Tetsu laughed trying to look brave though this figure scared him a lot. "I'll kill you easily."

Even in his worn out state Naruto felt that Yondaime gathered a great amount of chakra. He wasn't sure that even in his kyuubified state he could gather that much.

Tetsu backed away while hearing Arashi's answer spoken in a stern voice.

"Don't underestimate me, traitor. I'll show you what it means to mess with the Hokage!"

Chakra almost visibly flew in his body while he landed blow after blow at monstrous speed. All Tetsu could do was block them.

"The Hokage?" he asked with smile, trying to calm down. "I knew from the beginning something's wrong with you. Jounins aren't that strong."

Arashi turned around landing another blow. Tetsu caught his arm trying to kick him but Yondaime just moved out of his grip.

The ANBU backed out throwing his kunai with all his speed trying to catch Arashi off guard but the blond Hokage just threw his kunai which met in the air with Tetsu's throwing it back to the attacker. The dark haired man avoided it with visible effort.

Naruto gasped watching this move. It was just like Sasuke's. No…it was even better!

"We'll see how you deal with this," Tetsu smiled. "Tsuki no heijin jutsu!" and blade looked like it was made of moon itself appeared in his hand.

Arashi shook his head.

"The highest level of tsuki no heijin. That's beautiful," he acknowledged. "You are a talented shinobi. What a shame you are spoiled. You really could become the village's chief one day."

"Shut up!" Tetsu shouted. "I'll become the chief one way or another! I'll kill you, kill this boy and I will receive as much power as I need to become the chief!"

Just mentioning Naruto being hurt made Arashi's anger boil again.

"So be it," he nodded trying not to show it. "With all this trying you deserved to know why I'm really called the Yellow flash."

Saying this he gathered all the chakra he had. Naruto and Sakura watching this scene, gasped in surprise.

Yellow chakra became visible now. It gathered all around Yondaime's body making the impression that the figure in front of them was living lightning, not a man. Finally it dissipated making a half-transparent shield all around his body.

At this moment, Tetsu, afraid of what was going to happen next, ran to the Hokage raising his blade. In a moment Arashi disappeared from his position only to appear behind him. Tetsu roared trying to catch his elusive opponent while he disappeared again.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto wondered.

"It's only a theory," Sakura answered back. "But it looks like he concentrates a great amount of chakra all around his body and it allows him to move really fast. Maybe five or even ten times faster than the speed of his body flicker jutsu."

Uzumaki didn't answer her; he just continued watching the Hokage handling easily with the opponent he thought it was impossible to win against. So…in the caves…the power of Yondaime, it was just a small hint of it. How strong was he really?

Tetsu was breathing heavily while Arashi's moves became faster and faster.

"Here," the ANBU rushed here and there trying to find an opening. "No, here!" he tried to stab Yondaime but the blond man simply caught his blade with his bare hand.

"Oh my," was only Tetsu could manage. The blade just melted in his hands like it fell in lava lake.

"Give up," Arashi offered one last time.

"Never!" Tetsu shouted attacking him.

Yondaime moved with grace of dancer catching him in mid-air. From Natuto's side it looked like he only touched his opponent a little but for Tetsu it didn't look like it. He felt like the lightning itself hit him and hit the ground already unconscious.

For a moment Arashi just stood calming down after the fight. Wind flew to play with his messed up hair but he didn't care. Slowly he released the chakra he gathered for the attack.

Naruto just watched him in awe. So that's what the real Hokage looked like. He saw many shinobies in his life – weak and strong. But among all of them – he had to confess to himself – he had never known such a person. He was like Ero-Sennin had said. A genius. The strongest Hokage in Konoha's history.

"He is…incredible," he whispered. "I wanna…really want to become like him one day."

Arashi exhaled and tried to sleek his hair.

"Well, that's the end of the infamous band," he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, everybody! At least…tada! The end of the first part, here it is!

I wanna say my greatest thanks to my beta-reader, Phillipa Engels, who made really good job correcting mistakes and supporting me telling that the story was good. That's really important to me, thank you again!

Thank you, all the reviewers for being with me for all this month, writing different reviews, inspiring me and helping this story becoming better.

MasterFranny, it is good thought Naruto should be able to fight on his own, sometimes I overplaying with Arashi, I really should reconsider it in the second part (maybe not complete but a little, that's for sure). Well, when I feel the mood to write it really can be fast (like now), but sometimes I just sit and can't write a sentence…

Let Me Be, Jiraya have already done the thing which placed him on Arashi's hit list (just read this chapter ;) ). But it's really a good idea, don't know where to put in just now but he'll know about this all somehow, that's for sure! Yondaime's friends… that's an interesting question. There will be several, though I can't name them 'friends', in the second part. But they didn't appear in anime. As for friends…Kakashi, Tsunade…Didn't think about his team when he was a child but it's a good thought. Thank you!

Morsamare, I have a real big problems with writing fighting scenes (as you've already noticed). Well, what to say (sigh) practice and only practice, next time it will be better!

Nameless, haven't decided yet about Naruto and Sasuke. Either they meet or Naruto will be in few steps of him but under circumstances will have to withdraw. The last variant is more suitable for me (don't wanna make Sasuke bad and make AU too much AU) but everything can change. Don't worry, there are a lot of chapters to go in the second part, the story isn't finished yet.

I'm waiting for your reviews! Please, write, what you liked/didn't like in this story, what do you expect of the next part etc., inspiring words suit well too :))

**Chapter 10. Home again. **

"Thank you, Naruto," Shinjiru smiled to the blond boy. Arashi's team had already prepared for the returning to Konoha came to say their goodbyes to Sora and his son.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Well, a year of probation and they'll forget it," Shinjiru smiled sadly. "But most importantly, my father forgave me. Everybody makes mistakes," he just said.

"That's wonderful!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm sure one day you'll become this village's chief like I'll become the Hokage!"

"I'm sure you will," Shinjiru answered raising his head and looking firstly at Naruto and then at Arashi. He didn't say a word but at that moment he felt he understood something more was between the two blondes from Konoha.

"It was nice to see you, Sora," Arashi smiled to his friend. "You know, you'd better not to be a stranger and pay visits to Konoha more often."

"Now that I know you're there I'll be sure to – you won't get rid of me," Sora smiled back.

Arashi's smile became wider.

"Now I see my old friend," he clasped Sora's shoulder.

"I wish you luck," the village chief whispered. "With Naruto. You will become a nice family one day."

Arashi's eyes wandered to the blond boy talking with Shinjiru.

"I wish you were right with all my heart," he said in a small voice and then raising it told his team. "Naruto, Sakura, it's time to go home!"

"Hai!" they answered at the same time.

Last smiles – and Konoha's team walked along the path to the gate.

"Father," Shinjiru turned to Sora. "I wonder…the way Arashi-san protected Naruto. It wasn't just captain-subordinate attitude. Also…they look alike a lot."

"It seems like only Naruto doesn't notice it," Sora smiled. "Arashi also lacked power to see obvious things sometimes you know. Like father like son."

"Like father like son," Shinjiru repeated. A small smile appeared on his lips. Yes, he understood it now.

"I don't know who my father was. I never knew him," he remembered Naruto's words.

"I don't know what happened between you and Yondaime, Naruto," he thought. "Why they are hiding the truth. You said I'm lucky but you are lucky too. Having someone such as Arashi-sama as your father…" he smiled. "You really will become a great Hokage one day."

"I just don't get it," Sakura turned to Arashi. They were sitting next to the bon-fire having their supper. "How did you realize that Tetsu was the band's chief? And why couldn't he activate his jutsu at the arena?"

"Well," Yondaime smiled. "You know, while I was laying in bed trying to heal faster I thought a lot about band's possible chief and more I thought, the more it looked like our mission with Sora at waterfalls country. There were three of us – him, an ANBU captain from Konoha and myself. There was also a band there and we couldn't catch them because we always came too late. In the end, we found out this captain was the traitor. Call it intuition but the only thing I could think about was that Tetsu who was Shinjiru's friend and who was close to Sora could be behind this story. When Sora told me about secret scroll it only strengthened my guess. So all I had to do was to check him. I faked that I was losing my consciousness and while he was holding me I used body flicker to examine his kunai.

Naruto nodded remembering the scene. So, it was just a fake. "Wise move. I even didn't notice anything suspicious," he thought.

"I was lucky – he had it with him," Arashi continued. "I replaced it with my own kunai and then reminded Sora about the waterfalls' story. He understood almost immediately and prepared a squad to capture Tetsu when he showed himself. Tetsu was predictable – he did everything as I expected. He showed at the arena trying to kill as many people as possible to become stronger. But he didn't have his kunai to do it. The only thing I was mistaken about was that he decided to return back to his base. It could have become really dangerous for you guys. Sorry. But anyway, it all finished well. Thanks to Naruto, Shinjiru and Sora understood each other so hidden moon's future is brighter now."

"Ah," Sakura nodded. "That's how it all happened."

"Tsunade-sama was right when she was talking about Arashi-sama. He predicts his enemy's moves and tries to act in a way that they are left only one choice – to do what he wants them to do," the pink-haired girl thought.

She yawned. "It was a long day. I'd better go sleep. Good night!"

"Good night!" Naruto and Arashi nodded and the pink-haired girl left them alone. For several minutes silence was hanging above the ground.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Naruto turned his head to Yondaime finally. "Shinjiru and his father. Will they forgive each other?"

The blond haired man thought for a while.

"You know," he answered not entirely sure about whom he spoke – Sora or himself. "It won't be easy but one day I believe they'll understand each other."

Naruto nodded.

"What technique did you use against Tetsu?" he asked. "I haven't seen anything like it in all my life!"

Arashi shrugged.

"I overdid it," he confessed. "I could have handled Tetsu not using all that. But I couldn't let somebody on my team die. Not anymore," the last phrase was spoken soundless with only his lips.

Naruto looked at him attentively.

"You are talking just like Kakashi-sensei," he finally told him.

"Really?" Arashi laughed. "Well, there's no surprise here, after all he was my student!"

"Your student?" Naruto shouted in surprise. "You were the one who taught Kakashi-sensei!" "Well, now I know why he's such a prankster," he muttered to himself.

"Nani?" Arashi asked in indignant voice and Naruto understood Yondaime heard every word he muttered.

"Eh…nothing," he blushed.

Another pause fell over them.

Arashi tossed a few sticks into the bon-fire and returned back to his place looking at the flame. Then he took another fried fish – all these talks awoke his appetite – and kept watching his son. He knew Naruto he wouldn't be sitting quietly for a long time. One minute or another the blond will find some crazy idea and become himself.

He was right – a moment later Naruto jumped, understanding something.

"Blondaime," he began. "If you were his sensei you have seen his face."

"Yup," Arashi answered not taking away the fish.

"Will you tell me about it?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," came an instant reply.

"Aaah, why!" Naruto shouted. "Ok, just tell me, does he have buckteeth?"

"Bucktwhis?" Arashi replied with his mouth full of fish. A second later he gasped coughing.

"Who in the world gave you the idea Kakashi has buckteeth?" he finally asked looking at a smiling Naruto. "Or do you just…you just want to kill me with your jokes!"

Sakura awoke in the night hearing loud voices of her teammates.

"I just hope they won't fight 'til death," she thought turning to her other side and falling asleep again.

It was a wonderful sunny day and Kakashi was slowly walking towards the Konoha's gate reading his favorite book.

"What a mission," he thought. "Now all I want is my room, shower and the next volume of "Flirting paradise"!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" he heard familiar voice.

"Naruto!" he looked in the direction of the sound preparing a smile for his noisy pupil. "Oh, Sakura too!"

There were a group of three shinobies. Yes, Naruto, Sakura and…Kakashi stared unbelievingly at the third one. This figure…blond hair, jounin suit, blue eyes. For a moment he felt like he had returned to old times again. But it just couldn't be!

"Kai," Kakashi moved his hands trying to dissipate the genjutsu. No result. A dead man kept standing and smiling to him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "You just don't understand…"

Copy ninja didn't hear him. All his attention stayed on the blond-haired man from his past. He came closer.

"Nice trick," Kakashi didn't recognize his own voice. "But you know, that's the worst joke I have seen in my life. Raikiri!"

In a moment he activated his favorite jutsu and attacked Arashi.

"Oh my," Naruto's eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei has gone crazy. Sakura-chan, we'd better go to Konoha."

"Yes, but…" Sakura hesitated looking at Kakashi who was running to Yondaime at monstrous speed. The Hokage just stood not moving.

"I have a feeling they need talk badly,' Naruto smiled running to Konoha's gate. "Let's go!"

Kakashi didn't pay attention to his pupils' fast retreat. He just kept concentrating raikiri in his hand. Yondaime moved in flash – when Kakashi came closer to the blow distance he just flickered and caught his ex-student's hand with his own causing him to stop his jutsu.

"How many times should I tell you that technique can be used only with the sharingan!" he scolded him. "Otherwise it's useless, just look at yourself!"

Kakashi opened his mouth trying to say something but he couldn't.

Arashi just tapped on his shoulder in friendly manner and smiled again.

"Sensei," finally, was the only word Kakashi could manage. "Flirting paradise" fell out of his hands only to be caught by Arashi.

"Oh my, oh my," after looking at the cover of the book Yondaime completely forgot about his ex-student who was still standing with a half-opened mouth.

"I can't believe it," Arashi turned over several pages and began to read. "This old geezer finally decided to publish it," a red blush began to form on his cheeks while he was reading more. Finally he turned over another page and his gaze came to a sudden stop.

"He…" Arashi's face expression was partly close to hysterics and from the other side looked like he was going to kill somebody. "This…hairy frogster…he made ME one of the heroes of his naughty book! Jiraiya, next time I see you I swear, you are a dead man!" the shout roared along the village streets marking the arrival of the forth Hokage.

**Epilogue** (a few weeks later)

"Arashi, it's almost time," Tsunade's voice sounded anxious. "People are waiting."

"Yeah, just a moment," Arashi set straight the sleeve and turned to the mirror.

Hokage's robes…It felt like he hadn't worn them for ages. These clothes… A symbol of power and courage, pain and sacrifice. So many efforts were put into getting them, these clothes. Now they were something that gave him peace.

"Those are the only clothes that suit you perfectly," he remembered Umi's words and smiled remembering the whole dialogue.

--------------

"That's why you've fallen in love with me, isn't it?" he joked.

The hand of his wife who adjusted his robe stopped at once.

"My little foolish Hokage," she smiled brushing his cheek with her little fingers. "Leave that to your fan club. I just love you because you are you."

---------------

Arashi closed his eyes. Those memories…thanks to them he could stay alive. He looked at himself in mirror once again. Blond hair suited white-red robes perfectly. Blue eyes burned with an internal flame, full of power. He nodded to himself and went to the exit.

"The 4th Hokage!" elders declared and the entire village under the balcony exploded with shouts of joy. Arashi came closer to the banisters smiling.

"My village…finally," he thought. Yes, it wasn't an easy decision. Sometimes he wondered if he would be able to protect the villagers again after what they did to his son. But seeing Naruto during the mission, how he grew strong Arashi decided he has no way except being the Hokage again. For him, for Naruto, he must do it.

Naruto, Naruto, where he is? The crowd kept shouting while Arashi's eyes wandered along the square trying to find the familiar blond.

"Maybe he just hasn't come?" the unpleasant thought appeared in Yondaime's mind and at the same time he finally saw him.

The blond genin stood some distance beside the crowd looking attentively at the balcony.

"I wonder, what is he thinking about?" Arashi thought.

Tsunade started some speech but the 4th didn't pay attention to her. All he could stare at was the boy who seemed to be so small from the balcony.

Naruto caught his sight and raised his head. Was it just Arashi's imagination or did he really look at him and smile? No, it was definitely that. Naruto smiled to him with his favorite wide grin. Arashi couldn't help but smiled back thinking.

"A lot of days will pass before you'll be able to accept the truth, Naruto. But I feel it, feel it with all my heart – today this day has become much closer."

**FIN **

That's all (for now). Again, thank you for reading; hope you aren't disappointed. Now, with just one click I move this story to the "completed" state. My first fanfic story is complete; I can't believe I wrote so much in English:)

Usually in this cases they say "to be continued", isn't so? and…I forgot something…ah...remembered! There have to be a teaser for the next part. Here it is…;)

That's a little snapshot from the second part.

Like father like son 2: My home is your home.

-------------------

"Tsunade-baachan," Naruto entered the 5th room and started complaining. "I have just returned from mission and even haven't got time to go home. What is so urgent?"

The Hokage looked at him and sighed with eyes full of pity.

"That's not good," Naruto shivered. "She even hasn't shouted for being called "baachan"."

"Naruto," Tsunade finally began. "Look, you see, something awful happened while you were on mission. Hurricane…"

Naruto couldn't help but looked at her with wide eyes. The next sentence pulled him into state of shock.

"Nani!" his shout heard all the villagers without exception.

------------------------

See you soon, Clarlie.


End file.
